She's So Gone
by laurenk24
Summary: In the sequel to 'All She Ever Wanted' (which I suggest you read first), a lot has changed in two years. In fact, nearly everything about Riley Matthews has changed. She's almost unrecognizable to her old friends. But is the new Riley here to stay, or is the old one still in there somewhere? And can they even bring her back? (Rated T for mild adult content.)
1. Preface: Girl Meets Virtual Unknown

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'ALL SHE EVER WANTED', I SUGGEST YOU GO AND READ THAT FIRST.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE: GIRL MEETS VIRTUAL UNKNOWN**_

It's been two years since the final events of All She Ever Wanted, and Riley Matthews is thriving. Riley is in her second year of architecture at UCLA, and she's loving every minute of it.

The thing with moving 3000 miles away from your hometown is that it changes you. Your parents and friends aren't around the corner, their on the other side of the country, and with them being so far away, maintaining communication is difficult.

Plus, Riley didn't really try to stay in touch.

With two years under her belt in California, Riley works at the Skate Shack in Laguna Beach when she's not studying or in class. It's a place where skaters and surfers hang out when they're not hitting the skate park or the waves. Life in California is so different than life in New York, and the different lifestyle has changed her.

She's definitely not the same person she was when she left. Now nearly twenty years old, Riley is more confident, assertive, abrasive, and sarcastic. Her friends from her past probably wouldn't even recognize her. Even her family didn't when she first returned back home.

But what happens when her past finally catches up? How will it change Riley's life? How will it change Riley, herself?

Maybe the old Riley isn't as gone as she thinks she is.

Or maybe she is.

It'll take more than just one person to bring Riley back. Can they do it? Or is the new Riley here to stay?

* * *

 **OKAY, SO THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ALL SHE EVER WANTED.**

 **I HOPE YOU'LL GIVE THIS A CHANCE!**

 **Lauren.**


	2. Pre-Reading: Girl Meets Time Jump

**So I figured since two years have passed and I don't have the strength to talk about it in the story itself, I'm going to bring everyone up to speed on their favourite friends and couples!**

* * *

 **All of Josh, Andrew, Charlotte, Chase, Jasmine have graduated.**

 **Chiley (fuck I'm gonna get a ton of heat for this)**

\- Broke up due to long distance with Riley at UCLA

\- Riley moved on and Chase didn't (he still loves her, Riley begs to differ)

\- Josh thinks that Riley has changed as a result of the breakup (Riley denies this)

 **Josh/Charlotte**

\- They broke up after graduation because Josh admitted and realized he was in love with Maya

\- Charlotte got back together with her ex-BF

 **Riley/Josh**

\- Josh visits because he wants to talk to her about what he should do with Maya

\- They aren't as close as they were in ASEW but there's still a pretty natural dynamic between the two despite Riley's personality change

 **Joshaya**

\- Maya thinks J/C are still together because Josh hasn't had the heart to tell her they broke up knowing he'd have to explain why

\- Maya has a boyfriend she met at Parsons

\- Reunite in California when Maya and her BF go there for Spring Break

 **Rilaya (I think I'm gonna get in a ton of shit for this one too SORRY)**

\- Virtually non-existent because Maya was mad Riley chose UCLA over Parsons

\- They'll try to fix things when Maya comes back to California

 **Rucas (I hope this one's obvious)**

\- Still friends, ish, but more like acquaintances

\- Lucas is single but there are no lingering feelings between either of them

 **Lucaya**

\- Still friends! All good.

 **Sparkle**

\- Together and better than ever!

\- Until Farkle starts insisting that they have to help Riley - Spencer starts to get a little miffed.

 **Zayadora**

\- They broke up before first year due to distance but it sucked for both of them

\- Zay worked his butt off to get into Boston University and did, and then he transferred the following year

\- Now they are super happy and in love and yeah LOL

 **Riarkle**

\- Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They haven't seen each other at all in the last two years

\- Farkle wants to make things right again

\- **THIS IS THE REASON THIS STORY EVEN EXISTS - FARKLE WANTS TO FIND THE OLD RILEY AND ENLISTS EVERYONE TO HELP HIM**

* * *

 **Thanks, Farkle, ya babe. If it weren't for you, (and I guess my creative brain) there would be no sequel.**

 **Hope this clears some things up!**

 **Lauren.**


	3. One: Girl Meets West Coast Living

**Here we go... I want to warn you guys that when I say that Riley's changed, I mean she's really changed. For example, she no longer has a filter. Which is evident in this chapter.**

 **And I know there are going to be some of you guys who don't like what I've done to Riley's character, but for the better of the story, I think it needs to be the way I've written it. You'll find out later on.**

 **Skate Shack Uniforms:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=206666365**

* * *

 ** _ONE: GIRL MEETS WEST COAST LIVING_**

"Hi, can I get three hot dogs, four lemonades, and your phone number?" A cute brunette, obviously a surfer, asked, smirking at Riley as he handed her a ten dollar bill. "You can keep the change."

"Oh, I know how to play this!" Riley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I have to give you the change back because I'm not giving you my number, because I'm not interested in guys."

"Are you a lesbian?" he asked, eyes wide.

"No, I just hate smooth-talkers and fuck boys," Riley replied flatly. "And you actually need to hand over three extra dollars, because this," she held up the bill, "is really not enough. Your total was twelve-fifty, you moron."

The stunned-silent man handed her the amount he owed and slid over to where the food would be handed out, avoiding eye-contact with anyone, because everyone in the Skate Shack had witnessed the scene that had just unfolded.

"You need to chill, seriously," Riley's co-worker and best friend, Shallon D'Acosta, remarked. "You're going to scare all of our locals away."

"Like I care, this place makes serious cash," Riley said, turning to line leading from the shack. "The next person to ask me for their phone number will get way worse than what he did!" she said, gesturing to the man who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "I'm not interested!"

"But I am," the man at the front of the line. "It's been a while, Riley Matthews."

Riley's eyes slid to him, and a smile spread across her face. "You're right," she agreed. "It has been a while, Joshua Gabriel Matthews. Now, can you please order and we can talk on my break?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Riley sat down in front of Josh, who was eating his fries, alone. "What do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" she drawled.

"Riley, the way you handled that guy was-"

"Immature? Probably. But I wasn't interested, and guys don't typically understand that girls aren't interested until they're publicly humiliated. It only took me three weeks to learn that." Riley stole one of Josh's fries. "So talk, dear uncle, and tell me why you've come to see Niece, not nice, Riley."

Josh laughed. "I've forgotten how much of a bitch you can be."

"I would say that I'm your bitch, but that would make it sound like we're dating," Riley said, wrinkling her nose. "Regardless, that's a compliment to me. Now, why are you here?"

"Maya. She and her boyfriend-" Josh made a face. "Are coming to California for Spring Break."

"Are you going to tell her that you and Charlotte broke up six months ago?" Riley asked, smirking. "And that you're madly in love with her?"

"Shut up, I will not, especially since she's dating that scumbag."

"He's not a scumbag, you're biased," Riley explained. "He makes her happy."

"I could make her happy, too," Josh muttered.

Riley patted her uncle's forearm. "Don't mope too much, Josh, you'll get wrinkles and you won't be nearly as handsome as Maya used to think you were. Anyways, I don't see why you can't just tell Maya that you and Charlotte broke up."

"Because then she'll ask why, and I can't just say it's because I'm in love with her," Josh said, frustrated.

"Then come up with a cover-up," Riley said primly. She grabbed another fry, cutting off his outburst, "And I helped fry these, so you'd better let me eat some."

"I don't want to lie to her," Josh sighed.

"Uh, I think you already have, and for six months," Riley said, raising an eyebrow. "Plus, the only reason she went out with Lance Ding Dong is because she thought you were too busy with Charlotte to pay any attention to her."

"We were technically still together at the time," Josh reminded her. "And Lance Ding Dong?"

"He shares the same name as a professional athlete, I think that he needs another name so I can tell the difference between them. I think his parents were idiots, also," Riley added. "Who names their child after a person who's been caught cheating in his profession?"

"To be fair, I think he was born before they discovered the real Lance Armstrong was doping," Josh said.

"Lance Ding Dong is catchy," Riley said.

"I can't lie with you on that one, plus I hate the guy, so I think Ding Dong is appropriate in this case," Josh said. "But that's between you and me, all right?"

"Of course, Uncle Josh," Riley said, grinning. "So is the only reason you hopped a plane from New York to LA to talk about Lance Ding Dong and your little ferret?"

"Shut up," Josh groaned. "I've also forgotten how annoying you can be. No, I kind of need a place to crash. My internship with the psychology clinic fell through, and I just needed a little break."

"Of course, dear uncle, but are you sure you can handle living with Shallon and I?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll try my best," Josh replied dryly. "Also, I can't believe that's your work uniform."

"Why, too sexy?" Riley asked, grinning. "I have no say in it. The uniform rules say these shorts, black Converse, and a black, sleeveless crop top of any kind."

"No wonder guys are always hitting on you," Josh remarked.

"It sells," Riley admitted. She grinned on impulse. "Plus, it gives plenty of opportunity to embarrass the guys that do."

"You are evil, Riley Matthews," Josh said, shaking his head. "When do you finish today, I kind of want to move out of my hotel room."

Riley laughed. "How long has it taken you to work up the courage to approach me?"

"Three days. I never know if I'm getting good bitchy Riley, or bitchy bitchy Riley," Josh said.

"Today is a bitchy bitchy Riley day," Riley admitted. "Until you showed up. So I guess you had nothing to worry about."

"Chase called me today," Josh said, and he watched as the cocky smile drained from Riley's face, only to be replaced with a mild look of concern.

"Oh?" Riley asked. "And you decided to bring this up because?"

"He asked how you were."

"He shouldn't care," Riley said.

"Just because you don't, doesn't mean he shouldn't," Josh challenged.

"You're right, but it's pretty sad he's still trying," Riley said, shrugging.

"He just wants to be friends."

"Lies, all lies. Josh, all guys have the same agenda, including you. You'll say whatever you want to get the girl you want. Well, maybe not you, because you refuse to tell Maya the truth about anything. I'm not giving Chase a second chance. You only get one first chance, you'd better fucking make it worth it."

"The distance took a toll on your relationship, no one could blame either of you for ending things," Josh tried. Chase had asked him to try and get to Riley, but so far, it wasn't working. Then again, no one had gotten through to Riley in two years. How could he do any different?

"I don't blame either of us for the way things ended. It was mutual, and I'm over it." Riley was eating Josh's fries calmly, her eyes locked steadily on his. She wasn't lying, Josh realized. He took a deep breath.

"Fine, but if Chase does come to visit, don't ice him out."

"Sure, because he's not going to like who I am, he likes the soft-spoken, loving Riley, not the one who doesn't give a shit about anyone. And maybe he'll finally hop off the Riley Train," Riley said, shrugging. She slid Josh's fries back to him. "My break's over, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you," Josh echoed. He watched as Riley stood up and walked back towards the Skate Shack. Shaking his head, taking his fries, and heading back to his hotel, he thought about their conversation. He was almost a hundred percent sure the breakup had shaken Riley more than it had hurt Chase. After all, why else would she have undergone such a drastic personality change? Why would she constantly put out the persona that she no longer cared about anyone?

"Maybe because she cares too much," a voice said from behind him.

Josh turned to see Shallon standing there. "Did I speak out loud?" he asked sheepishly. "My bad."

"Sometimes, you stop caring because it hurts a lot less not to," Shallon said. "But then again, I've only known Riley as she is now. Did she used to be someone who cared a lot about people?"

"She was probably the person who cared the most," Josh admitted. "Do you think there's any way to break down her front?"

Shallon shook her head. "Riley is who she is because she's decided to be that. Nothing you or anyone else can say anything to change that."

Josh nodded.

"I'm finished for the day," Shallon added. "I can come help move you into the guest room, if you want."

"Thanks." Josh smiled gratefully at her. "I'd really appreciate that."

* * *

 **All right. Here's the first one. Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter Question: Any predictions, for anything regarding this sequel?**

 **XOXO**

 **Lauren.**


	4. Two: Girl Meets The Crew

**I'm moved downtown! It's been pretty cool but I don't actually have any wifi at the condo so updates have been sparce and they will continue to be until I do. I've been crashing my aunt's place to write, LOL.**

 **I hope the last chapter wasn't too intense, but it was really to establish Riley's drastic personality change.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter outfits: www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=206795470**

 **(I forgot I actually finished this chapter, so I haven't uploaded it because I thought it wasn't done! I'm so, SO SORRY OMG)**

* * *

 ** _TWO: GIRL MEETS THE CREW_**

Riley pushed the door open to the condo she shared with Shallon to see her roommate and her uncle sitting on the couches, talking. She tossed her bag onto the side table and called, "You losers started without me?"

"We did, so deal," Shallon called back. "But we saved you your favourite."

"Riley, this is actually really delicious pizza," Josh commented. "Even though chicken-cheddar-ranch pizza sounds disgusting."

"Chicken instead of pepperoni, cheddar instead of mozzarella, and ranch instead of tomato sauce," Riley recited. "Josh, it's not disgusting." She took a seat down on the armchair. "So, what have you been talking about?"

"Not much," Shallon said, shrugging. "He asked what I'm studying, and I asked about his internship, and we were kind of talking about you when you walked in."

"About myself and Chase?" Riley guessed.

"About your alleged personality change," Shallon replied.

"Cool. Anyways, why are you eating pizza? We have that show at The Crew tonight," Riley said, gazing warily at he favourite pizza. "It's Metallica night, and we've been planning for weeks."

"The Crew?" Josh asked, confused.

"It's a strip club," Shallon replied. "Gotta wear something metallic, or shiny, to get inside, and all the dances are to Metallica songs. Liv is a huge Metallica fan."

Josh stared at his niece. "Uh, since when did you start working strip clubs?"

Riley laughed. "I don't work at strip clubs, I'm helping plan this event. We're friends with one of the strippers."

"Why am I not surprised?" Josh muttered. "You're full of surprises."

"Hey, Liv is a great girl," Shallon said. "She's trying to get into medical school. She's got a 4.0 GPA but she just can't afford it. She grew up in six foster homes, and she barely could afford to get into university her first time around."

"She's your age, Josh," Riley commented. "Also, she goes by her stripper name at the club, it's Clare."

"How do you even know her?" Josh asked.

"She's a regular at the Shack," Shallon replied. "We give her discounts because we know she really can't afford to spend so much on food. In return, we get a quarter of her profit for all of the club's events."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you guys just to let her take the full profit?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Liv makes close to four thousand dollars a night," Riley said, smirking.

"Yeah, but if she didn't have to keep giving you guys cash, she would be that much closer to her medical school goal," Josh pointed out.

"Look," Shallon said, grinning, "Liv is the one who suggested it."

"If she makes four grand a night, why does she need discounts?"

"Because food is expensive, and so is living in California," Riley replied.

"All right, so you guys are busy tonight, so I have the place to myself," Josh observed.

"No, you're coming with us," Riley said, with a grin. "You don't have to wear anything metallic, don't worry. It's not a requirement for the uncle of the planner."

"What? Why?" Josh spluttered.

"Because, dear uncle, you need to dive back into the pool, and have a little fun," Riley said, grinning. "Some of those girls are crazy talented."

"Liv is as bendy as a straw," Shallon added with a wink.

"Guys," Josh groaned.

"Josh," Riley mimicked. "Get dressed, Shal. You're not gonna fit into your dress if you finish the pizza."

* * *

The Crew was a swanky retreat near the area of Los Angeles where most strip clubs were, although Josh noted it was the most popular. Perhaps it was because of the Metallica event, but it didn't seem like many of the other neighboring clubs were very busy. The girls had to go early to set up everything, so of course, Josh was there three hours early. Riley and Shallon had introduced him to Liv, who was a very tiny Asian with likely the biggest breasts and ass he'd ever seen on someone her height. She was friendly, funny, gorgeous, and down to earth, which he hadn't expected. They chatted a little bit about her dream to become a doctor, and he did have to ask her if she'd had any work done.

Liv had laughed. "Oh, Josh, no way. These are all real," she said, gesturing to her chest. "I wouldn't know which parent I'd gotten them from though, since they drank themselves to death when I was three months old."

Of course, she'd been wearing practically nothing when he'd met her, which did make their original exchange a little awkward, but Josh got over it. It wasn't like he hadn't been to strip clubs before. Andrew'd had a fabulous idea in their third year to go to Vegas to go to a strip club.

Yikes, was all Josh had to say about that.

He had to admit that The Crew was a very classy establishment, run by a mysterious owner named V. None of the strippers had ever met her, but they didn't really care as long as they got paid and the club was clean for them to use.

"It runs from nine pm until three in the morning," Liv had told him. "And Haven, our bartender, does all the interviews for her. She's never even met V herself, or so she says. I have no idea whether V is a man or a woman, actually, but we all think she's a girl."

That was reassuring.

But Josh was very impressed with all the work Riley had put in to make sure this event would run smoothly. She was still barking out sarcastic orders like a drill sergeant you wanted to murder, but she kept everyone in line.

"Come on, you guys," Riley snapped, "That's not an authentic Metallica poster! How do you think people will react? I thought you guys promised this wouldn't be a half-assed thing!"

"Riley and Shallon are so great in helping me," Liv mentioned to Josh as he was helping stretch her. It hadn't been his idea, but with the regulars hired to do that running around at Riley's beck and call, Shallon had winked and shoved Josh over to Liv when Liv had asked for someone to help her. "They really put a lot of time and effort into The Crew."

"So how do they actually get work done at school?" Josh asked, tentatively bending Liv's behind her and up to her shoulder. "This is very strange, by the way."

"I know," Liv said, laughing. "I'm not sure, really. I do know that Riley's never really in class, though. At least not in her lectures, but she goes to every lab and tutorial."

"What?" Josh asked.

"Oh, shit, I forgot you're her uncle," Liv said, laughing. "Don't fret, Josh, she's pulling a 3.5 GPA, in one of the toughest programs at UCLA," she added. "She's doing all right. Switch legs," she ordered.

Josh picked up her other leg and repeated the stretch. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Riley and Shallon are gonna introduce the event, and then we have a list of like thirty dancers. I'm dancing sixth, I think," Liv said, shrugging. "Thank god I'm early, that way I can get home early."

"Studying for those MCATs, right?"

"Yeah," Liv said, grinning at him.

"How far away are you from meeting your goal?" Josh asked. "And what schools are you looking at?"

"John Hopkins, Columbia, and UCSF, because in state it's only like thirty thousand, compared to the other two which are north of fifty grand," Liv replied. "I can technically apply to San Fran next year, because I've got that tuition covered."

"You should try for Columbia," Josh said, grinning.

"Is that because you happen to live in New York?" Liv challenged.

"Maybe?" Josh winked. "Anything else you need me to help you with?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks," Liv said, smiling.

"What do you want to pursue in medicine?" he asked.

"I'm really leaning towards epidemiology and becoming an infectious disease specialist, because I love learning about infectious diseases," Liv replied. "I just really find it fascinating. But I also really like studying genetics, so maybe I could become a medical geneticist. I'm not really sure yet."

"Cool," Josh said, and he was speaking the truth. "Maybe you can be like one of those doctors on TV."

Liv laughed. "Maybe. But I hope not. Too much drama."

"Guys!" Riley stuck her head into the back room. "It's almost nine o'clock, you need to be ready, Liv."

"It's Clare," Liv said, exasperated.

"Right," Riley said, glancing at her clipboard. "I really hope you're stretched, because you're on in fifteen." Then she threw her clipboard at Josh, who fumbled before catching it. Riley smoothed her skirt down and stalked out of the room.

Liv and Josh both laughed. "She is crazy," Josh sighed.

"That's just the way she is," Liv said.

"The thing is, Liv, she wasn't always like this." Josh was frowning now. He needed to talk to someone, and he needed to do it fast. Riley's behaviour was troubling at best. He was afraid of how far she'd go to prove the old her was no longer a part of her, and it would be way worse than working at a strip club.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Maya and Lance Ding Dong come into the next chapter. Also, Josh talks to that "someone", which you can probably guess who he is.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	5. Three: Girl Meets the Plan

**I swear that once I get wifi updates will become more frequent and I won't leave you guys hanging for more than a few days.**

 **To the Guest who asked if I even read reviews (I'm assuming you're speaking to me), if you could clarify what you specifically want me to acknowledge, that would be great. I read every single one of the reviews, but if you post as a Guest, well, lots of people do that and I can't answer your question specifically without knowing what you're upset about.**

 **Thanks :)**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=207207758**

* * *

 _ **THREE: GIRL MEETS THE PLAN**_

Josh paced back and forth in the main room. Riley watched him, amused. "Are you done?" she called, taking a sip of her latte. She glanced at her phone. "I hope they show up soon, I have a shift in an hour."

"Yeah, only because I volunteered to take it," Shallon groaned, walking past the two of them in her Shack uniform. "You owe me, bitch."

"Likewise, bitch," Riley called back. "You owed me for the last time I took your eight am shift because you were busy shacking it up with your flavour of the night."

"So I guess that means we're even," Shallon said, making a face. "I just wish I could be here to witness Josh explode."

Riley burst out laughing as Josh looked insulted. "Explode?" Josh demanded. "How?"

"Because she's the love of your life, and she's in love with a guy your niece nicknamed Ding Dong," Shallon said matter-of-factly.

"Just call in and say I'm sick and you have to take care of me," Riley said. "I can do a pretty spot-on vomiting impression if you want."

"Don't bother, I heard Matt say he wasn't buying it anymore," Shallon said, shaking her head. "I'll see you later, but you'd better tell me everything that happens. Film it if you have to."

"No filming!" Josh shouted as Shallon left. He spun on Riley. "No filming," he repeated.

Riley held her hands up in defense. "All right, family over friends."

"Thank you." Josh slumped down onto the couch. "What do I even say to her?"

"Tell her the truth," Riley said, exasperated. "All Maya's ever wanted to hear from you is that you want to be with her, Josh!"

"She's got a boyfriend!" Josh reminded her.

"Duh," Riley said, rolling her eyes. "Uncle Josh, listen to your badass niece, Maya still loves you in spite of what she says about Ding Dong. You're just scared she doesn't love you enough in return to leave him."

"The guy is six foot three and looks like he walked off the pages of a Calvin Klein ad," Josh groaned. "How can I even compete with that?"

"Well, for starters, you've got a better name than Lance Ding Dong."

Josh raised an eyebrow at his niece. "Only because you gave that to him. Lance Armstrong is better than Josh Matthews any day."

"Only because you keep thinking that you're so inferior to him, Josh," Riley groaned. "When did you start doubting yourself?"

"Because he feels threatened," Liv commented, stepping out from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Josh felt his throat close.

Riley laughed. "Liv, get dressed! We have people coming over!"

"Fine, fine!" Liv disappeared back into the bathroom.

Josh spun on Riley. "Why is she here?"

"Worried you're gonna stare at her for too long while Maya's here?" Riley asked, grinning. "I saw the way you looked at Liv during her set last night."

"Yeah, like every other person in the room," Josh said, shrugging. "She put her legs behind her head, Riley."

"Mmmhmmm." Riley was about to say something else when a knock sounded on the door. "Oh, that must be them. Liv, get dressed and hurry!"

Josh took a deep breath and mentally tried to prepare himself for Maya stepped in through the door, hand-in-hand with Ding Dong. He smiled at the use of the nickname.

Riley yanked the door open only to see Shallon standing there. "Why are you back?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I called Matt, he said he'd let me off if I gave him a blowjob," Shallon said, making a face. "So when I told him to fuck off, he gave me the morning off anyways."

"What a guy," Josh said sarcastically, as Shallon rushed inside to change out of her work uniform. Liv came out of the bathroom, thankfully clothed, although Josh's eyes lingered a moment too long at the plunging v-neck of her dress. "Your boobs are hanging out," he informed her.

Liv glanced down at her chest. "I guess so."

Riley groaned. "I hate you all."

"I would give these up to be your height, Riley, so stuff it," Liv replied, gesturing to her boobs.

Josh watched the interaction closely. He wanted to see how Riley had become friends with Liv, although it was quite easy to tell. Riley's new personality meshed well with Liv's outgoing one. Though he couldn't have imagined two years ago that Riley would be close friends with a stripper.

Someone knocked on the door again just as Shallon came out of the bedroom, in new clothes. "Just in time," Riley said with a grin before cartwheeling - Josh wasn't joking, she literally did two cartwheels to the door before opening it. "Maya!" she said, grinning. "How are you doing?"

"Tired," Maya admitted.

"You must be Lance," Riley added, glancing at the tall, muscular man behind Maya. "It's cool to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Lance said, in a deep, smooth baritone that made Josh want to punch a wall. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good or bad?" Riley challenged, with a wink at Maya.

"I don't really know," Maya admitted. "I don't really know the new you."

"Then come on in and get to know her," Riley said, grinning. She met Josh's gaze from across the room.

Shallon and Liv introduced themselves to Maya and Ding Dong - Josh wasn't going to call him anything else but that from here on out - until it was his turn. "Hey Maya," Josh said, shoving his hands into his jeans and trying not to make it too obvious his heart was hammering at a mile a minute.

"Hey, Boing," Maya said conversationally, giving him a hug. "Long time no see. Thanks for bailing on New York when your internship fell through."

"I just needed a break," Josh admitted.

"Hey, man, Lance," Lance said, sticking a hand in front of Josh, who had to crane his neck to get a good look at Ding Dong.

"Nice to meet you," Josh said, trying to keep his voice level. "I'm Josh."

"I have to admit when Maya first told me she was going to California and told me to come with her, I wasn't really sure I wanted to hang with a bunch of girls all week," Lance said, shrugging, "but I'm stoked there's another dude here."

The use of surfer lingo caught Josh's attention. "Are you actually from California?" Josh asked.

"Nah man, I'm from Wisconsin," Lance said with a grin. "But I can see what you're getting at."

Right. Josh gave a half-smile and nodded. Thankfully, Liv came over to ease the tension. "So, Maya, what brings you to California?"

"Well, I wanted to see what Riley was up to," Maya said, with a quick glance at her old friend, who was currently engrossed in her phone. "And I have a message for Josh."

"You do?" Josh asked, surprised.

"Yeah, from Farkle," Maya admitted. "But I need to talk to you alone, he was very specific in his instructions."

"All right," Josh said. "Now?"

"I guess so," Maya said, grabbing Josh's hand and dragging him off. He exhaled as he followed her. Their hands, held together, it felt so natural, so perfect, so amazing, so- "Okay," Maya said, stopping. "Listen, Boing, I don't have a lot of time before Lance comes to find us to make sure we're not making out."

"Uh-huh." Josh felt his brain turn to mush.

"You talked to Farkle?" Maya asked.

"I haven't had a chance to," Josh admitted, trying to push away his feelings briefly.

"He says he needs to talk to you when Riley's not around."

"She has work in an hour, I'll try to catch him then," Josh said. "What did he say to you?"

"That he thinks Riley's fronting because Chase hurt her and she can't let herself be vulnerable ever again," Maya said quietly.

"I agree," Josh said immediately. "I hope he has a plan to fix things."

"I think that's why he wants to talk to you," Maya said. "I think it's time to bring Chase back into the fold."

"So soon?" Josh asked uncertainly. "Don't you think that'll just make Riley explode even more?"

"We have to do something, Josh." Maya looked troubled. "It's gone on for too long."

* * *

Something about seeing Josh and Maya walk off together made Riley uneasy. She knew they had to be talking about her, or else why would Maya say she had to talk to Josh in private? But what could Farkle possibly want to talk to Josh and Maya about? She exchanged glances with everyone else still in the room, mainly Shallon, as Liv and Lance were off chatting away about Lance's position at a law firm.

"Are you all right?" Shallon asked quietly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Riley promised.

"Okay," Shallon said, in a voice that seemed to indicate that she didn't believe Riley. "Let me know if you need to talk about anything."

"I will." Riley's eyes met Josh's as he came out of the hallway with Maya behind him. "What's up?" she called.

"Nothing, just catching up," Maya said calmly. She went to stand by Lance. "You ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to hit the beach," Lance said, grinning at her. He took her hand and they left, before any of them could even say goodbye.

"That went about as well as I hoped it would," Josh groaned.

"What did you talk about?" Liv asked.

"Me," Riley guessed.

Josh shrugged. "Maybe. I can't tell you."

"Don't be a party pooper," Shallon whined.

Riley glanced at the clock. "We've gotta be at the Shack in a couple of hours, let's go do something fun."

"Yeah," Josh echoed. "Go have fun. I've got to figure a couple of things out."

Riley gave him a strange look as Liv practically dragged her out the door. Josh shrugged it off, and after waiting five minutes, picked up the phone and called Farkle. Maya had made him promise to call him, and of course, he couldn't just not listen to her. Farkle was sitting at his desk in his dorm room trying to finish up notes for a class when Josh called. "Hey, it's about time," Farkle said.

"Sorry, I would've called sooner but I couldn't get away from Riley until she had to go into work for her next shift," Josh replied.

"What did Maya tell you?"

"That it's time to bring Chase back in," Josh replied. "I just think it's too soon."

"And when does that change to the right time, Josh?" Farkle asked. "It's been two years."

"Look, Riley has changed, yes, but maybe we shouldn't try to change her back." Josh was walking around the apartment, trying to put his thoughts to words. "Riley is happy as she is, and I don't know if it's our business to bring her back."

"Is she happy though?" Farkle questioned.

"She's a lot more confident, and fun, definitely more bitchy, but she's living life the way everyone should," Josh admitted. "People change people, remember?"

"She's hanging out with strippers," Farkle reminded Josh. "That kind of influence can't be good."

"Even if the stripper she's friends with has a 4.0 GPA and only strips because she can't afford medical school?" Josh questioned. "Farkle, I think you're passing judgement too quickly."

"Fine, so I was wrong about the stripper, but I don't think this is really Riley."

"And you think Chase can bring her back," Josh said doubtfully. "Are you sure? All I see happening is Riley laying into him when she sees him. And by laying into him, I mean beating him senseless until he's practically dead."

"She won't do that," Farkle said. "She'll verbally tear him to pieces."

"Like that's any better," Josh sighed. "Does Chase even want her back?"

"I haven't talked to him in awhile, but you and I both know that's a rhetorical question."

Josh had to admit it was true. Chase might've fucked up, and driven Riley away permanently, but he still loved her and did want her back. "I just don't think Riley reciprocates those feelings anymore."

"Josh, if she was completely over him, she wouldn't be acting this way."

"She just doesn't want to get hurt again," Josh insisted.

"Of course she doesn't, so she puts up the Riley Wall and shuts everyone out and treats everyone like shit so she can hold them at arm's length."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Josh asked, amused. But Farkle had a point. "Look, I know you and Maya are pretty dead set on bringing Chase to California, and I did talk to Riley about the possibility of seeing him here."

"What did she say?" Farkle asked, interested.

"She thinks her new persona will drive him away to Timbuktu," Josh admitted.

There was silence on Farkle's end.

Josh added hesitantly, "She also thinks their breakup was mutual."

"Please," Farkle snorted, "that breakup was the furthest thing from mutual. That was the breakup heard around the world."

"So what, you think bringing Chase to Riley will fix things? She'll probably strangle him for hurting her."

"Maya and I are hoping that Chase reminds Riley of all the good times they had together before they broke up, and maybe it'll help Riley remember that she's really not this person, the one that tears people down and stomps on them for good measure."

"Okay," Josh said slowly. "And if this doesn't work?"

"Then I guess we've lost her forever."

Josh couldn't help but feel like Riley was already too far gone. But he didn't voice this belief to Farkle. If they believed that the old Riley was still in there, then they had to try. And if it didn't work, well, Chase would be heartbroken, Riley would hate them all forever, and likely burrow further behind the Riley Wall.

"Are you in?" Farkle asked. "You're going to need to convince Chase to visit."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Josh said. "He's the reason I'm here in the first place. He asked me to try and get through to her."

"The only person that's gotten through to her before is him, so we're going to need Chase more than ever if this is going to work." Josh could hear the determination in Farkle's voice, and it made him believe that they could bring her back. "Are you in?" Farkle repeated.

Josh paused for just a moment. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Another master plan. Will it work?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	6. Four: Girl Meets the Calm Before Storm

**Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=207278749**

* * *

 _ **FOUR: GIRL MEETS THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**_

Josh paced back and forth at Los Angeles International Airport, by the arrivals gate. He glanced up at the flight board. Both flights from Chicago and New York had landed forty-five minutes ago, so now all he had to do was wait. Riley, Maya, Shallon, Liv, and Lance were with him, although neither Josh nor Maya had told Riley that they were meeting Chase. As far as she knew, they were only here to pick up Farkle and Spencer.

"How much longer are they going to be?" Riley asked, rolling her eyes. "It can't possibly take that much time to get their luggage."

"Calm down," Shallon sighed.

"Matt is going to kill both of us if we're late again," Riley reminded her.

"As if you care," Liv teased. "Riley, you enjoy getting Matt frustrated."

"I'm also missing a very important tutorial for this," Riley said, crossing her arms. "Skyscrapers don't just draw themselves!"

"Riley, breathe, you emailed Val and told her you needed the homework sheet because you had a family emergency," Shallon sighed.

"I just don't see how this is more important than my degree," Riley said, shaking her head. "I'm already a year behind everyone else."

"What?" Josh spun on his niece.

"I didn't mean in the program, I meant in general because I deferred for a year."

"Oh." Josh turned back to the gate where people were starting to file out.

"There," Maya pointed, the first words she'd said all morning. "I see Spencer."

The striking blonde was towing a suitcase, walking next to Farkle and chatting amicably with him. Josh spotted Chase on the other side of Farkle, and braced himself for Riley's explosion right there in the airport. He and Maya exchanged nervous glances.

"Hey!" Spencer called, rushing up to them. She gave Maya a hug. "Nice to see you again, Hart."

"Likewise, Brighton," Maya teased, hugging her back.

Farkle and Josh exchanged nods and then everyone turned to look at Riley, who was just staring at Chase without any sort of expression on her face. It was calm, cool, collected, and careful. It was almost eerie. Then, she turned to her uncle. "You didn't tell me you were bringing someone else in."

"It was kind of a last minute thing," Josh lied.

"Right," Riley said, raising an eyebrow. "I see why I had to be here for this, then."

"Riley," Chase began.

Almost as soon as he'd spoken, Riley's phone went off and she stared at the caller ID, exasperated. "I know I'm late," she said into the phone. A pause. "Family emergency. Shallon and I will be there soon." She hung up.

"Was that Matt?" Shallon asked.

"Yeah, apparently nobody showed up for work. We've gotta go." She grabbed Shallon and dragged her off.

"Well," Farkle said, breaking the awkward silence. "That went better than I thought it would."

"Same here," Josh and Maya said at the exact same time. Lance watched their interaction curiously. Josh tore his gaze from Maya to look at Chase. "How are you, man?"

Chase was still staring off after Riley. "She's really changed."

"That's your fault, by the way," Farkle told him. "You broke her, and I'm not just talking about her heart."

Chase exhaled. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No, we need you here," Farkle said. "If anyone can bring her back, it's you."

"I don't know," Liv commented. "I kind of like her the way she is. She doesn't give a crap about what she says to anyone or what anyone thinks about her, and you can never really know what she's thinking. There aren't a lot of people like her out in this world."

"But it's not her," Maya said.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked carefully, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure that this isn't her? People can change."

"Not like this," Spencer said.

"Mmmhmm." Liv glanced at her phone. "Josh, I have to be at The Crew, can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah." Josh looked at everyone else. "Can you guys get to your hotels all right?"

"We'll be fine," Maya said. "See you tonight."

Josh followed Liv out of the airport. "I don't know if this is a good idea," Liv told him. "I know what you're trying to do, and I think it's just going to make things worse. They're both going to get hurt. And in turn, everyone else is going to get hurt, too."

"We have to try something, Liv," Josh sighed.

"That's the thing, Josh, you really don't." Liv turned to look at him. "Riley is fine the way she is, why do you feel the need to change her?"

"She's not fine, Liv, she's turned into a brick wall!" Josh wasn't sure why he was raising his voice.

"So she's decided not to emote as much as she used to," Liv said, ignoring his rising tone. "Maybe it's the complete opposite of who she used to be. But maybe she's just growing up, and growing into the person she is now. Maturity is a complicated thing."

Josh knew that for a fact, how else could he explain his complicated relationship with Maya, especially at the beginning of it when she'd been fourteen? "I understand that you only know her as she is now," he began, until Liv interrupted him.

"Josh, you need to talk to her, and you need to figure her out for herself. Don't force people onto her that she doesn't want to talk to you. Shallon told me the moment you showed up at the Shack, she was more than happy to speak with you. But it was evident from the earlier interaction that Riley doesn't want anything to do with Chase, or even Farkle. Did you see them hug? I sure didn't. Maybe she'll open up with Maya, because of what happened when they first saw each other again. You go into life not knowing what will happen, or how you'll be affected by certain things that happen. Well, Chase broke her heart, and she decided she was done with that, right? She hasn't barricaded herself from anyone, she's just decided she wants more out of life than to make other people happy." They'd reached Josh's car, and Liv continued once they'd both gotten inside. "For once in her life, she's focused on making herself happy."

"For the second time," Josh corrected. "It happened once in senior year too, that's how she met Chase."

"Right. But you remember their relationship when Riley first left for California too, right? She was constantly flying out to see him, or FaceTiming him on his schedule. She was completely devoted to him. The right relationships in life can have profound impacts on a person. But when you're always concerned with their well-being over yours, it eventually does take a toll on you."

"But that's just the person Riley is, she's selfless and loving," Josh said.

"Maybe she's finally had enough. Maybe she's tired of giving and getting nothing in return."

"Maybe." Josh had to admit that Liv was making an excellent point.

"Just talk to her, Josh." Liv was looking at him now in the overhead mirror. She was almost daring him to. "If anyone's going to get through to her, it's going to be you. You know why? Because you got through once, a long time ago."

* * *

Riley didn't smile at a single customer all day, and even Shallon was afraid to approach her. She took orders with a bored expression, the one she often used when she was pissed off. There wasn't any expression or emotion in her tone. It was single-handedly the most frightening experience of Shallon's life. She'd never seen Riley the way she was.

Eventually, at some point during their six-hour shift, Matt pulled Shallon aside and asked what was wrong with his best employee. "Her past came back to haunt her," Shallon whispered. She really didn't know how to explain it other than that.

"Okay," Matt said. "Maybe she should just take the rest of the day off."

"No," Shallon said. "Riley needs the distraction."

"She's obviously not distracted enough, she's scaring half our customers to death," Matt said, gesturing to the lack of a line.

"I really don't know what else to say, Matt. She's still doing her job, without complaint, might I add," Shallon sighed. "I'll try to fix things once our shift is over, but I'm not doing anything while she's holding a knife."

Matt snapped his head back to Riley, who was indeed brandishing a knife in her left hand with a bored expression on her face. "Why is she holding that?" he whispered.

"It's her way of letting people know not to fuck with her." Shallon shook her head. "Can I go call someone?"

"About her?"

"Yes." Matt nodded and she rushed out of the Shack, calling Liv in a panic. When she answered, she told her to put the phone on speaker and make sure only Josh could hear.

"Hello?" Josh asked, confused.

"This is all your fault," Shallon shouted.

"What?" Josh demanded.

"What happened?" Liv asked.

"Riley is scaring half our customers away, she hasn't smiled once, and she points a knife at customers whenever they come up to order something!" Shallon whisper-shouted.

"Holy shit," Josh groaned.

"Yeah, holy shit is right," Shallon said furiously. "What were you guys thinking? This will only make things worse. Forget less emotions, she's not emoting at all!"

"That's what I said," Liv sing-songed.

"How much longer is your shift?" Josh asked.

"Another two hours," Shallon groaned. She glanced at the Shack, where a commotion was taking place. Matt was pleading with Riley to try and get the knife out of her hands, and Riley, without changing her face, began throwing it up in the air and catching it by the handle. Shallon relayed the developing situation to Josh and Liv.

"This is out of control," Josh said.

"It was out of control when you decided to fly her ex-boyfriend out to see her," Liv said. "Josh, you need to get over here and diffuse the situation, right now."

"Not a good idea, I think she's mad at him, the best scenario involving Josh showing up would be that Riley misses him when she throws the knife at him," Shallon said. "And based on the way she's throwing and catching the knife, I don't think she's going to miss."

"Riley, if you don't stop right now you're done for the day!" Shallon heard Matt shout.

"Fine," Riley said, in the middle of throwing the knife up in the air. Everyone swore and backed away to avoid the sharp blade, which landed handle up on the counter, the blade snug in between two panels of wood on the counter.

Matt rushed to grab the knife, which was quivering in between the two wood panels. "Everyone back to work," he shouted.

"I have to get back to work, but you need to apologize to her when we get back," Shallon told Josh, hanging up the phone. She walked with trepidation, back to the Shack, resuming her place at the second till, glancing at her friend. Riley was tapping her fingers on the counter, evidently bored. "Are you okay?" Shallon asked quietly.

"What do you think, Shal?"

"I'm sorry your friends did what they did."

"Don't apologize, it's not like you had any idea what was going on," Riley said, shrugging.

"Are you going to be okay?" Now that she wasn't wielding a knife, Shallon felt a little safer approaching her.

"I always am."

 _That's a lie,_ Shallon thought, but didn't press the matter further. She texted Liv:

 _Tell Josh to keep Chase as far away from the apt as possible. No idea what R might do when we get back._

 _\- Got it. everything ok?_

 _No. But she says she's fine._

 _\- Try not to lose any fingers in the next 2hrs._

 _I'll try._

Shallon glanced back at Riley, who was taking someone's order. She had a feeling that it was only going to get worse from here on out.

* * *

 **So...Chase is back!**

 **And everything went to shit. LOL.**

 **Look, the reason I brought Liv into the fold was to get Josh to see the light regarding Riley, which is exactly what their conversation was in this update. I can't promise who he'll end up with in the end, but it'll either be Maya or Liv.**

 **As for Riley, well, it might not only be Chase she tries to kill. (And not actually kill, I mean figuratively speaking.)**

 **Bug me for another update, k?**

 **Lauren.**


	7. Five: Girl Meets Getting Through

**You guys know why I love you so much? Because you're awesome.**

 **I asked y'all to badger me about another update because I wanted to see how many of you actually read my author's notes and DAMN YOU GUYS CAME THROUGH LIKE SUPERMAN.**

 **I finally got wifi in my apartment too! And school starts tomorrow (FML) so I'm not sure how quickly anymore updates will be. I'll try to get one in a week, if not two (depending on my availability and procrastination of university work).**

 **So because y'all asked so nicely, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **FIVE: GIRL MEETS GETTING THROUGH**_

"We fucked up, didn't we," Maya groaned. She, Lance, Farkle, Spencer, and Chase were sitting in Farkle's hotel room trying to figure out what else to do. Josh had not-so-kindly relayed Shallon's message about Riley's behaviour at work.

"This was a bad idea," Chase said, shaking his head. "I know you guys just wanted to help, but maybe you should let Riley be. She is who she is for a reason."

"Yeah, because of you!" Farkle shouted.

Chase shrank back. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah, you did, you broke her heart," Spencer reminded him.

Chase flinched. "Don't you think I don't know that?"

"Stop blaming each other," Lance said from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to look at him. "I know I don't know Riley as well as the rest of you do, but why can't you accept her for who she is?"

"Because it's not who she is," Maya and Farkle said at the exact same time.

"Really? How do you know that?" Lance questioned.

"Because it's just not," Farkle said, shaking his head.

"People can change, though," Lance countered.

"We know Riley, Lance," Maya sighed. "This isn't her at all."

Lance glanced at Chase. "What about you, heartbreaker? What do you think?"

"Don't call me that." Chase was staring out of the window. "I know you all think I can fix things, but I'm not so sure I can. The Riley I knew two years ago is not the Riley I saw earlier today. But the funny thing is that I expected the reaction I got from her. I didn't want to believe, I hoped that I was wrong. We're supposed to be her friends, well, at least you guys are supposed to be. Aren't friends supposed to support each other no matter what?"

"Theoretically, yes, but it's gone too far now," Maya said immediately.

"It's never gone too far. She hasn't cut you guys out like she did two years ago," Chase said. "She's just drifted away."

"That means we can get her back," Maya said. "Because she cut us loose last time and we still got her back."

Lance watched as they all started to devise another plan. But he couldn't help but wonder if Maya and the others were way in over their heads with this one. He knew they meant well, but he wasn't sure how this could possibly end well at all.

"Hey," Chase said, coming to sit next him. "You're not going to help?"

Lance shook his head. "This is on them. I'm staying out of it because Riley and aren't that close to begin with. If they think they know what's best for her, then I'm going to stay out of it because I sure as hell don't."

Chase nodded. "I agree, man." He looked over at the others, who had scrounged up a notebook and were drawing diagrams. "This is not the way it's supposed to be, yeah, but I don't think they're helping the situation at all."

* * *

Riley sat at her desk, typing away at a report. It was an artistic statement regarding one of her final culminating projects. It was all she could do not to strangle Josh when she'd walked back into the apartment after the longest shift of her life. How dare he bring Chase back into her life? Couldn't they all see that she was better off without him? She'd locked the door, put on her headphones, and tried to ignore the pounding on her door. She'd even stuck a doorjamb so they couldn't possibly force the door open. The last thing she wanted to when she was angry was talk with anyone, because she was worried about what she might do.

Like, throw a knife at your boss. Which didn't quite happen, but it almost did.

All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide from reality. She was afraid of what she was capable of doing to the people she wanted to make suffer. Because she could make them suffer and hurt as much as she had. As much as she was.

And that scared her.

Riley stopped typing for a moment and took several deep breaths to try and control her rising temper. The last thing she wanted to do was lose it on Shallon, Josh or Liv.

Farkle, Maya, or Chase, on the other hand...

Riley shook her head, pulled the headphones from her ears, and stood up. She removed the doorjamb and opened the door. "Hey," she said, raising an eyebrow at Josh, who was sitting on the ground across from the door.

"Hey," he said hesitantly. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Come in." Josh sat down on Riley's bed and she shut the door, locking and jamming it. "So," she began, turning to face him. "Might I ask why you decided bringing Chase back into the fold was a good idea? Or why it was an idea in the first place?"

"Riley, you have no idea how sorry I am that I didn't tell you, but Farkle and Maya said it should be a surprise. Though I did present the idea to you the first day I got here."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were going to spring him on me! What were you all thinking?" Riley asked, although there wasn't any anger in her voice.

"We were thinking that we missed the old you and that he was the best way to get you back," Josh admitted. "But Riley, I did talk to your friends. Liv and Shallon seem to think that regardless of what Chase did to you, there's no changing you back."

Riley shrugged. "I don't see it as change, I see it as growth. I'm becoming my own person, Josh, and I could never do that when I was being selfless and prioritizing everyone over myself."

"That's what Liv said," Josh said. "Riley, I'm really sorry."

"I'm not mad at you," Riley realized. "I'm not. Because you know you hurt me and made things worse. Plus, I have a feeling it wasn't really your idea to begin with."

"It was brought to my attention because they needed someone's support who was on your end," Josh admitted. "But please don't get mad at anyone else. We all just want you back."

"Josh." Riley leaned against the closed door. "I don't want me back. Isn't that what's important? I look back on the person I was five years ago and I cringe. I hate that person. It's a good person to be. But it's just not me anymore. I don't always want to have to give a crap about people when they don't about me. I think it's about time that I focus solely on myself, and I need everyone to understand that."

Josh nodded. "I do understand where you're coming from, Riles, I do."

"Thank you." Riley sat down at her desk. "But it's not going to be enough for the others."

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"Because." Riley crossed her arms. "Farkle and Maya think they know what's best for me, and they'll continue to support that me getting back together with Chase is what's best. Whether that's the case, I'm not too sure, but the last thing I need right now is to get into a relationship when I can't even love myself yet."

"Love yourself, then you can love someone else." Josh wasn't sure where those words came from, but as soon as he said it, he could see the relief appear on Riley's face as she realized he understood her completely.

"Yeah," Riley said softly. "It's hard to love yourself when you've spent so much time giving a shit about everyone else. I guess I'm still trying to figure everything out, especially for myself. The last thing I need is-"

"People telling you what to be or who to become," Josh finished.

Riley smiled gratefully at her uncle. "Exactly."

"Riley, you're only twenty. You've got tons of time to figure out how to treat yourself better, that sort of love doesn't just come overnight. Give it time. But can I make a suggestion?" Josh asked.

Riley nodded.

Josh took a deep breath. "Just because you're learning to love yourself, doesn't mean you should treat everyone else like shit. There has to be a balance."

"I know. I just feel like if I don't care, there's more left over for me."

"Don't think like that." Josh stood up and knelt next to her. "There is more than enough love for yourself and others. Love yourself, Riley. But don't forget about everyone else."

Riley gave him a small smile. "I'll try my best."

"Good." He pulled her in for a hug, and she let him. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Starving," Riley admitted, and they stood up and headed for the kitchen. Riley was surprised to see that Shallon had cooked.

"Someone had to do it," Shallon said with a grin, when Riley called her out on it. "Liv had an early show."

"Thanks," Riley said gratefully. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I know you're going through a lot, so don't worry. Just don't get any ideas about throwing knives at me," Shallon teased. "Besides, you cook all the time, it was time for me to step up my game."

They all sat down to enjoy Shallon's cooking, which Riley was pleasantly surprised about, because it actually tasted good. "I thought you couldn't cook," Riley accused.

Shallon laughed. "I normally can't. I followed a Youtube tutorial. Remember, I tried to boil water?"

"Yeah, and you nearly burned down the whole kitchen. I didn't think it was possible to burn water, yet somehow you did."

"And then we agreed that I'd never try and cook again," Shallon finished. "But I figured it was time to give it one more shot."

"Yeah, you rely on those Youtube tutorials," Riley said. "This is fucking delicious."

Josh watched their interaction. It was similar to Riley's relationship with Maya, although there was less expression of love and more ribbing and teasing. _Growth, not change,_ as Riley would put it.

"Josh, eat," Shallon ordered. "Unless it's shit."

"No, it's really good," Josh said immediately. "You're a great chef."

"Thanks," Shallon said, grinning. "But maybe it was just luck."

"There's only one way to find out," Riley said, her eyes glittering. "You'll just have to cook again tomorrow night."

Shallon sighed. "You might want to have the fire extinguisher handy, in that case."

Riley glanced at Josh. "We had to buy that after Shallon burnt the water."

"Ah." Josh nodded with a grin. "Someone's not too safety-savvy, I see."

"Yeah, I'm not too sure why we didn't have one until then," Riley mused.

"Well, we have one now," Shallon said. "Now, eat up or else it'll get cold and then taste disgusting."

* * *

 **So, some development here. We see more into Lance's character. We get a feel for where Chase stands. We understand Riley's personality change a little more. And of course, more Jiley and Shiley moments (Josh/Riley, Shallon/Riley).**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Update this weekend? Maybe? Bug me and I'll see what I can do ;)**

 **Lauren.**


	8. Six: Girl Meets Riley's Recon

**The first day of university was so weird LOL. I still can't really fathom the fact that I'm in university? Did anyone else feel that way when they transitioned from high school to post-secondary school (if you've done that)?**

 **The school work is pretty light ATM - I can't say the same for the rest of the semester - so I thought I could squeeze another update in. I hope I'll have the next one up by the weekend.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=207480764**

* * *

 _ **SIX: GIRL MEETS RILEY'S RECON**_

Josh was slightly concerned when he got a text from Chase saying that Shallon had invited them all to The Crew for dinner a few nights later. He wasn't even aware that you could order food at The Crew. Apparently, the girls had told the others to dress nice, preferably in dresses, although he had a feeling that Maya and Spencer wouldn't be wearing dresses that fit the scheme of the strip club.

"What are you up to?" he asked when he accosted Riley right after he'd heard from Chase.

"Me?" Riley asked innocently. "Nothing."

"Right, since when can you actually have dinner at The Crew?" Josh questioned.

"You can," Shallon said, teetering in impossibly high heels and in a skin-tight bubblegum pink dress that made Josh's insides turn. "People just never order because they're pigs and would prefer to eat the women onstage."

"Gross," Liv groaned. "Remember, I am one of those women onstage."

All Josh could do was stare at the Asian, who was in a black dress with a neckline that plunged past her belly button. "Damn."

Riley smacked her forehead. "No hitting on my friends!"

"Technically, she's the same age as him," Shallon teased.

Everyone in the room turned to glare at her. Josh finally realized exactly what Riley was wearing. "No, go change," he ordered. "You look like you're wearing a band-aid."

"It's nude, calm your tits," Riley said, shaking her head. "And you can't tell me what to do anymore, remember?"

Josh shook his head. "If some guy tries to grab you, don't say I didn't try."

"Please, I think Riley would bite his head off," Liv said, laughing.

"Are you stripping tonight?" Josh asked her.

Liv shook her head. "I'm behind the bar."

"We're going to be late!" Riley shouted. "Can we get there in five minutes?"

"If we run, yes, but there's no way I can make it in these," Shallon said, gesturing to her heels.

"Too bad, Shal, we're running," Riley decided. "Let's go!"

* * *

Maya, Spencer, Farkle, Chase, and Lance arrived at The Crew looking unsure. "Are you sure this is the place?" Chase asked hesitantly.

"That's the address Shallon gave us," Maya said.

"But she never gave us the name of the place, maybe she typed the address in wrong," Lance said uncertainly.

"Hey guys!" Shallon stuck her head out of the door. "Come on in!"

"This is where dinner is," Farkle said warily.

"Yeah, we're here all the time," Shallon said. "We grabbed a table by the back."

Maya couldn't help but note that Shallon was wearing a particularly different style outfit than she and Spencer had on, but she didn't say anything. Although, she did feel severely under-dressed when they walked through the club. "You didn't say it was a club," Maya found herself saying to Shallon.

Shallon grinned. "I figured you'd google the address beforehand to figure out what place it was."

"Shal!" Riley was waving from the bar. "Get your ass over here!"

Chase's eyes bugged out when his eyes landed on her. Her skin-tight (and coloured) dress hugged every curve and she looked gorgeous. He swallowed and looked away. "Josh will come find you guys once the show starts, Liv's got him mixing drinks," Shallon explained. "They're a little understaffed tonight." She jogged off, impressive, given the height of her heels.

"This is a strip club," Farkle said in disbelief, his eyes on the poles fastened to the stage. "We're eating at a strip club."

"We might not be in Vegas, but it is still the west coast," Lance said. "Give it a chance, it certainly seems classier than the other establishments I've been to."

"Which might be...?" Maya asked.

Lance shrugged. "Before I met you, babe. Way before."

"You were nineteen when I met you!" Maya said indignantly.

Lance laughed. "I wasn't the guy I am now, babe."

Chase stared longingly at Riley. No matter what she was like now, he still loved her. He still wanted to be with her. He wanted to make things right between the two of them.

"Don't look now," Shallon said, from twenty-feet away, to Riley, "but loverboy's looking again."

Riley shrugged as she turned around to face Liv and Josh. "I don't care. I'm not ready for that."

"You have to deal with it eventually," Josh admitted. "Just tell him you want to be friends."

"And crush his dreams? No, this is better, because his hope will kill him."

"You're evil," Liv observed, mixing a drink.

"I know," Riley said, sipping her Long Island Iced Tea.

"You're underage," Josh hissed, making a grab for the drink.

"In this dress, no one's gonna question it," Riley said, swiftly moving it out of his reach. "Now get to work."

"You should go sit with them," Liv said. "Riley, you help me."

"Cool," Riley said, sliding off the barstool and climbing over the counter. "Shallon, go start the show and take everyone's orders."

"Why is it that we work here more often than we enjoy being here?" Shallon grumbled. "V needs to hire more waitstaff."

"Just quit the Shack and come work here, it's better pay," Liv said. "You can wait tables and bartend."

"I like working the Shack," Shallon said. "Riley, on the other hand, well I think she's better off dealing with the pigs at the beach than the pigs in here."

"Fair enough," Liv said, shrugging. "Josh, get going."

Josh dropped the towel with a sigh and walked over to the table of his friends, taking a seat next to Spencer. "So, what's new with you?"

"I guess we weren't expecting to eat here," Spencer admitted.

"That would be Riley's doing," Josh answered. "I think."

Farkle shook his head. "The old Riley would never go within five hundred metres of a place like this."

Lance interjected, "The old Riley is a figment of your imagination. Look at her." They all turned to watch Riley throw her head back and laugh at something Liv said, before picking up a shaker and pouring liquor in. "You need to get off this idea that you can get her back."

"No, we're going to get her back," Maya said. "If you don't like it, don't be apart of it."

"Believe me," Lance said, shaking his head, "I won't."

 _Ding Dong's not so bad,_ Josh thought. "Lance is right," Chase admitted, surprising Josh most of all. "Let the poor girl be."

"This is your fault," Maya snapped. "If you hadn't broken her heart she never would've changed."

"No, this is not my fault," Chase said angrily. "I might have hurt Riley but she was the one who decided she needed change, I didn't do that at all. I didn't tell her to become the person she is, that was all her. You all seem to think this version of her is bad, it's destructive, but look at her. She looks happy. At least, she does to me."

Maya's voice was shaking now. "You're way out of line."

"No," Josh snapped, and he knew he was likely ruining any chance he had of getting together with Maya by saying this. "You are."

Maya blanched, and turned to Lance for support. He sighed. "Look, Maya," Lance began, "I know you mean well. But you need to let her be who she wants to be. Why now? She's changed and been a different person, for what I can tell, all of the last two years. Why did you decide now to make an effort to fix things?"

"Because she wouldn't talk to us at all," Farkle said.

"But Farkle," Spencer tried, "maybe there's a reason that you don't know about."

Josh hesitated, debating whether or not to clue the others in. But he didn't want to make things worse by revealing Riley's secrets to them. So he stayed silent, watching the mess unfold in the front row.

"Spencer, don't try and understand what I could possibly be going through," Farkle snapped.

Spencer's eyes flew open. "Excuse me? I'm trying to support you! I want you to fix things with her, but you're blaming Chase for Riley's dramatic turnaround when you don't know the full story! Why don't you talk to her instead of assuming everything?"

The table went silent.

Josh stood up hastily. "Uh, did you guys want anything to eat?"

"Don't bother," Spencer said, following suit. "I'm leaving."

"Spencer," Farkle began, but she turned and stalked out of the club just as the first stripper was making her way up the pole. "Fuck," he muttered, following her.

Josh looked back at the others. Maya was evidently pissed off at her boyfriend and at Josh, as she wasn't looking at anyone and kept her eyes narrowed and focused on the table. Chase looked extremely uncomfortable and was exchanging glances between Riley behind the bar and the girl onstage. Lance wasn't doing any talking either.

"Okay," Josh said, loudly, to be heard over the pounding music, "I'll be around if you need me." Then he practically ran away from the tension-filled table. "That was a disaster."

"I saw Farkle run after Spencer, what happened?" Riley asked, smirking.

Josh spun on her. "This was your idea."

"Yeah, it was, I wanted to see who wanted to fix me and who wanted to leave me alone. I had no idea that it would break up nearly every couple at that table, though," Riley said, grinning. "Refreshing."

"Go apologize," Josh ordered.

"For what? For setting up a plan of my own? I didn't want them to fight, I just needed to see who I was dealing with. It appears that I'm just dealing with my dear old friends, which is interesting. Guess they don't like the person I've become."

"Ignore them," Liv sighed. "They're idiots if they can't accept who you are now."

"I guess I owe the others an apology," Riley mused.

"Yeah," Shallon said, coming back for a few more plates, "but that can wait while you help me carry these out to tables."

* * *

 **So that was that.**

 **Next update: Riley finally talks to Chase. And we figure out what went wrong between them, and what happened after.**

 **Stay tuned! Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	9. Seven: Girl Meets the Beach

**I hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up with the last chapter but I hope I do this one justice. What happened between Riley and Chase, well, up until now only I've known. I've dropped several hints, but there are some things that Riley's friends don't even know. So there will be things discussed in this chapter that haven't been brought to light in previous ones.**

 **Just so we're clear, and all.**

 **All you Chiley shippers, this chapter is for you.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter outfits:**

 **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=207530756**

 **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=207725850**

* * *

 _ **SEVEN: GIRL MEETS THE BEACH**_

Riley sat on a large rock perched in the middle of the water, just far enough from the shore that someone would have to wade in with water up to their chests to reach her. The rock was her favourite spot to sit at when she visited the beach. She wasn't a fan of sand, and she enjoyed the sound of water crashing against the rock. It was her and Shallon's one day off a week, the one day they didn't have class or a shift at the Shack, so more often than not, they spent it indoors studying. But Riley had woken up with a strong desire to go to the beach and think.

The others were on the beach, watching Riley. "Is she all right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, she does this a lot," Shallon replied. "It's her favourite place."

Chase studied Riley. Then he squinted. "Is that..."

"Is what?" Lance asked.

"I was with Riley when she bought her bathing suit," Chase said, raising an eyebrow. "I think."

Josh, Shallon, and Liv exchanged glances. "Go talk to her," Josh said.

"Are you sure?" Chase wasn't sure.

"Yeah, worst case scenario, she tells you to get lost. Best case scenario, she lets you sit up there with her," Shallon said. "But keep in mind that the latter is very rare."

"It's clear you still care," Liv said softly. "Maybe this is your chance to beg for forgiveness."

Chase thought about it for a moment before standing up, dusting his shorts of sand. "Wish me luck," he sighed, heading across the beach and into the water, towards her.

Riley could see him coming from the moment he stood up. She'd noticed him staring at her, and she was sure a visit was coming. Five minutes later - the rock wasn't exactly close to the beach, and it was hard to walk through water - Chase arrived at the rock, looking at her tentatively. "Hey."

"Hi," Riley said softly. "What's up?"

"Can I sit with you?" he asked.

Riley shrugged. "If you can get up, sure." It took a while, but Chase managed to haul himself up, though he scraped his knees a couple of times. "So," Riley began, "what brings you here to the rock?"

"Just wanted to see the world from your point of view," Chase said calmly, although inside he was anything but. His heart hammered at a mile a minute. "I've been told it's quite different than it used to be."

Riley didn't say anything in response, all she did was shift so she was facing away from the beach and staring out at the ocean.

Chase hesitated, knowing he'd have to be the one to broach the subject of their breakup. After all, it had been his fault things hadn't worked out. He just wasn't sure he was ready for the reaction that was sure to come.

* * *

Lance noticed Maya constantly staring at Josh, who was currently playing frisbee with Liv and Shallon. Every time one of them caught the frisbee, they'd have to do a trick. Liv sent the frisbee sailing towards Josh, who caught it and did a backflip. Everyone cheered.

"So," Lance began. "What does this guy have that I don't?"

"What?" Maya asked, finally tearing her gaze away from Josh. "Who? What?"

"Josh," Lance said. "I see the way you look at him."

"I don't," Maya said. "There hasn't been anything between us in a very long time."

"But there used to be."

"Yeah." Maya wasn't about to lie to her boyfriend. "But that doesn't change anything, especially how I feel about you." She looked him dead in the eyes as she said it.

Lance didn't think he believed her, as much as he desperately wanted to. But he nodded. "Okay."

"Come on," Maya said, standing up. "Let's go have fun."

"With them?" Lance questioned.

"Lance, what's your deal?" Maya asked, exasperated.

"My deal," Lance snapped, "is that my girlfriend doesn't seem to love me as much as she loves someone else."

Maya shook her head. "If you're going to be like this, I'm going to go swim. Alone." With that, she turned and stormed off towards the ocean. Josh glanced over at Lance as if to ask what happened. Lance just shook his head before lying back down in the sand. Their California trip wasn't going as planned, at all.

* * *

"The night we broke up was one of the worst nights of my life," Riley admitted. "Even though it was the right thing for us to do."

"I know exactly what you mean," Chase admitted. "Riley, you have no idea how sorry I am about what happened."

"I mean, I was on the other side of the country, I guess I can't blame you for wanting something I couldn't give you all the time," Riley murmured. "We just...grew apart."

"I didn't help the situation at all though, I should've made more of an effort to make things work," Chase admitted. "I hate that it was always you coming to see me, and that I never made the effort to visit you out here."

"Yeah, that was pretty shitty of you," Riley observed. "It made me feel like you didn't think I was worth it."

Chase shook his head. "And I am so, unbelievably sorry I put you through that. You were worth every bit of that relationship, Mini. You were worth the distance. I'm sorry I didn't show it."

Riley shrugged. "It happened. I'll admit that it was part of the reason I decided to not give a shit about anyone. I spent so much time caring about you, about my friends, that somewhere along the way, I forgot to care about myself."

"So you thought that if you stopped caring about people you could focus more on yourself," Chase realized.

Riley nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "You still get me."

Chase had to smile at that. "Riley, I know I fucked up, and you have every right to be mad. I'm not asking for a relationship. I'm asking for your forgiveness...and for you to let me in a little more."

Riley sighed. "Chase, I'm not even mad anymore. At the time, I was more mad at myself that I let it go so far out of control, that I lost sight of who I really was and what my priorities were in life. I was frustrated that I was giving so much and getting so little in return. But I've let it go, over the years, you know? But can I really trust you now?"

Chase knew this was it. "Riley, I don't want to promise you anything just in case you end up hurt. But I will make it up to you. Besides, I don't get what the big deal is about your personality turnover, I really like this new Riley." He winked, hoping he hadn't pushed her too far.

Riley burst out laughing. "Are you just saying that?" she teased.

"I might be, to earn some brownie points with you," Chase teased back, "but I really do mean it and I'm telling you the truth."

Riley looked at him, and suddenly, Chase feared his life. It wasn't a particularly menacing look, but there was something in her expression that was cold and calculating, and that was terrifying. Then she grinned. "Fine," she said, holding out her hand. He shook it.

"Thank you," Chase admitted.

"It's not gonna happen overnight," she warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Chase assured her.

"Good, because then I can do this." The next thing Chase knew was that he was in the ocean and came up spluttering. Wiping his eyes, he glared at Riley, who was still sitting atop the rock, dry. "You are too easy," she called back down.

"That was cruel, even for you," Chase yelled at her. "Give a guy a warning, will you?"

"Not gonna happen, I enjoy the element of surprise way too much," Riley said, smirking.

"Are you going to join me or am I going to have to climb back up to tackle you down?" Chase growled with a smile on his face, and Riley squealed as he began the climb back up to her. Soon, they were both in the water, laughing and splashing water in each other's faces.

For the fleetest of moments, it was almost as if nothing had changed.

* * *

After their day at the beach, the group gathered at Swank, a restaurant just down the beach. Chase was pleasantly surprised that Riley had taken a seat and ordered him to "sit [his] ass down" in the chair next to her. Neither Maya nor Lance were speaking to anyone, let alone each other, so it was up to the others to carry the conversation. Luckily, that wasn't a problem. The conversation drifted from Liv's job, to a hypothetical day at the Shack, and then to Josh's internship.

"It just didn't work out," Josh admitted.

"That sucks," Liv said, drinking her Cosmo.

"I'll find something else," Josh said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"That's the spirit," Riley teased.

"So what's this about the mysterious owner of The Crew?" Chase asked Liv.

"The owner goes by V, and that's all we know," she said, shrugging.

"Don't you ever want to find out more?" Riley asked.

"Of course, all the time," Liv laughed. "But eventually, you don't get anywhere. I don't have the time to pursue this further. As long as the checks keep coming in, and they're valid, I don't complain."

"That makes sense," Josh said.

"So, Riles, what's the plan for tonight?" Shallon asked, grinning. "You and loverboy gonna go have fun?"

"First of all, Chase and I are not together," Riley groaned.

"I found you kissing behind the rock!" Josh said indignantly.

Riley shook her head. "I lost my composure for half a second."

"Half a second?" Chase teased. "Try two minutes."

Shallon and Liv were hooting as Riley turned the colour of a tangerine. "You guys are horrible," she said flatly.

"He's quite the catch, though," Liv admitted. "I wouldn't blame you at all, except that you said if you ever got back together with him the world would erupt in a fiery ball of fire."

"That's redundant," Josh pointed out.

"I'm just quoting your niece," Liv said, crossing her arms.

"We're not together," Chase admitted. "It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"It was just us falling back into old habits," Riley agreed. "It won't happen again, at least not right away. But I don't think you're one to talk, Liv, we all know there's something going on between you and Josh."

The table went dead silent. Maya's head snapped over, and Lance threw up his hands, exasperated

Josh paled in an instant. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Uh, yeah," Liv said, raising an eyebrow. There hadn't been a change in her facial expression, but she sounded insulted. "Don't you think I can do better than him?"

"Hey!" Josh said indignantly.

Riley laughed. "Please, he hasn't hit it off with anyone like he has with you, not since his last girlfriend."

"Who dumped me and ran back to her hometown to get back with her ex-boyfriend," Josh muttered.

"Get over her, she clearly has," Riley retorted. "Come on, Josh, you need to dive back into the pool."

"I was trying to," Josh snapped, glaring at his niece.

"Uh, you came to California to run away from your problems," Riley reminded him. "And to ask me for advice. I'm giving it to you, Josh."

"I object," Liv burst out.

"So do I!" Josh said.

Riley smirked, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. "Fine. Object. Even a blind person would notice the sexual tension between the two of you."

"Sexual tension?" Josh spluttered, his head spinning.

"It's pretty obvious," Shallon admitted, laughing. "Especially on your part, Josh. Liv is a little harder to read at times."

"Riley's right, you guys are terrible," Josh muttered. He couldn't believe Riley would say something like that with Maya around and obviously listening. If he had even the smallest chance to win her over, it was pretty much gone now.

Chase stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"And where would that be?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're about to find out," he said, pulling her out of her chair.

Riley's complaints could be heard until they'd left the restaurant. The entire table stared off after them. "They're totally going to go fuck," Shallon observed, sipping her sangria.

"Oh, hundred percent," Liv agreed.

"Not without some protest though," Josh said.

"So what's new with you two?" Shallon asked Lance and Maya.

"Nothing," Lance muttered. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

 **Sorry this update is so late! I planned to update last night but I got sidetracked with work. The first week of uni has been kinda wild, crazy, and boring? A little? It's kinda hard to explain.**

 **Next chapter: What did Chiley do? Where did they go? And they made out OMG SCANDAL (kidding)**

 **So, I guess Riley and Shallon teamed up to get Liv and Josh together (can we call them #Losh or is that bad)**

 **What's gonna happen with Lance and Maya? Will Joshaya happen?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XOXO, Lauren.**


	10. Eight: Girl Meets Makeout Cove

**Much love to everyone!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=207776315**

 **NSFW WARNING. CHILEY GETS STEAMY. ;)**

* * *

 _ **EIGHT: GIRL MEETS MAKEOUT COVE**_

Josh was surprised when Liv called him and invited him out to lunch a few days later. She said they needed to talk.

Which obviously had _nothing_ do to with the events of three days prior.

After the dinner, Maya had hailed a cab and taken the first flight out back to New York City, claiming that she no longer wanted to stay there. Lance refused to get on the flight with her, claiming that it was too expensive to switch his plane tickets and he had booked the hotel room for the rest of the week. It was safe to say that they probably weren't going to stay together much longer.

Josh was a little confused, however. He did still love Maya. But ever since Riley had planted the idea into his head regarding Liv, he couldn't stop thinking about 'what if'. He arrived at the address Liv had texted him and walked inside. It was a small cafe, almost a cross between a pub and a club, with a vintage feel that could only be described as quaint. The dark wood panels ran throughout the walls and floor, and the surplus of windows brought enough light into the small room that no extra lights were needed.

Plus, every table could only seat two people, likely to maximize the number of parties they could seat, Josh guessed. He spotted Liv in the very back of the room, staring at her phone with an odd expression on her face. She was wearing a modest white dress, with a normal neckline and sleeves that went to her elbows. Josh couldn't help but feel relieved he wouldn't be staring at her breasts for the entire lunch. "Hey," he said once he got to the table.

"Hey," Liv said, looking up and giving him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, taking a seat.

"It's nothing," Liv said, putting her phone away.

"So why lunch?" Josh asked. "Why here?"

Liv shrugged. "When I was adopted by my sixth foster family, this was the first place they took me. It's just kind of...nostalgic."

Josh nodded. "Where are you actually from, Liv?"

"I was in a foster home in China when I was one and a half," Liv said. "I'm really not sure what happened to my parents or how I ended up there. I just kind of assume that with the one-child policy in place, they probably wanted a boy. The home housed, like, eighteen children, and I was the youngest. One of the older children ended up setting fire to the home and the people who owned the house died in the blaze, so it was closed down. There was a family in the States who wanted to take me in, so I got on a plane when I was three and they took me in. But they never fully adopted me, and I was back in a foster home when I was six. I bounced around different states, first I was in Utah, then Ohio, then Wyoming, Iowa, and then California. The couple who fostered me in Calabasas ended up adopting me when I was fifteen."

"Wow," Josh said.

Liv shrugged.

"Do you know what your birth name is?" Josh asked curiously.

Liv sighed, "Yeah, some unpronounceable Chinese words. When I arrived in Utah, the foster family I was with renamed me Liv. It's not short for Olivia, or anything. Just Liv."

"Is Conners your Utah family's name?"

"No, that's my parents," Liv replied. "I was so young when I was in Utah that I don't remember much of the time I spent there, and after that it was five years in three different states. It was to a point where I wasn't really sure if I was ever going to find a family, until I ended up in California. I love my adopted parents. They're the best." Liv smiled. "I love that they cared enough to do what they did, and I'll always be grateful."

Josh nodded.

Liv took a deep breath and held up her phone to Josh. "This is why I'm telling you all of this."

Josh took her phone and read the e-mail that appeared on the screen:

 _From: Joe Conners  
To: Liv Conners_

 _Liv,_

 _Martha and I received an e-mail from the adoption agency who was in charge of your case twenty years ago. Apparently,_ _your birth family in Guangzhou, China is coming to California next month and they want to meet you. They would like to arrange a meeting with you in Los Angeles when they are in town._

 _I know this will come across as shocking to you, sweetie, but it is completely up to you whether you want to meet them. Martha and I will support you no matter what you decide._ _I've put down their contact information below just in case._

 _We love you._

 _Joe._

Underneath Liv's father's name was a phone number, and it wasn't a Los Angeles number. Josh assumed it was the contact information. "Wow," he said, giving it back to her.

"Yeah," Liv admitted. "Wow."

"What are you thinking?" Josh asked.

"I really don't know what to think," Liv admitted. "But I asked you to meet me here because I need your advice."

"Why me?" Josh raised an eyebrow. "I don't know you well enough."

"Exactly," Liv sighed. "Shallon and Riley know me too well, they'd only be focused on keeping me away from them."

"Do you want to go?" Josh asked quietly.

"I do and I don't," Liv said. "I want to know who they are, and I want to know why they gave me up. But I don't know if I want to face them. I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'm ready to hear the truth. I struggled for so many years with abandonment problems, until Joe and Martha. They're the root of all my problems."

"Maybe you'll finally get some closure."

"Yeah," Liv said softly.

"Liv, it's like your parents said, you're the only one who can make this decision and I'm not going to pretend I know what's best for you," Josh said. "I think it'd be good for you to meet them. It might hurt. But maybe you'll finally understand, see their point of view. Maybe not forgive."

"See?" Liv cracked a smile. "This is why I need you."

Josh couldn't help but feel like there was a double meaning in her words, but he brushed it off. "Okay," he said, picking up a menu, "why don't you recommend something we can order for lunch."

* * *

With Maya out of town, and Josh having disappeared somewhere, Lance found himself following Chase around a lot that day. And because Chase was determined to see Riley as much as possible before they had to leave, they were sitting at a table two metres away from where Riley and Shallon were working at the Shack. Neither of them were serving food or taking orders that day, they were just supervising to make sure the Skate Shack didn't erupt into flames, because their boss had taken a sick day.

"So what's the deal with Maya?" Chase asked, snagging a fry from Lance's food.

Lance wasn't really eating, so he shrugged it off. "She's pissed off at me because I accused her of liking Josh more than me."

"So she left?" Chase asked in disbelief. "I would've thought you would've left."

Lance shrugged. "Maybe it's just not meant to be. You can see it from a mile away that she still loves him."

"How did you two end up together anyways?" Chase asked.

"I met Maya through a mutual friend. It was kind of a set-up, but we kind of hit it off right away." That was all Lance offered.

"Hey, boys," Shallon said, bounding over with a plate of nachos. "Eat up, service is slow so we're testing new recipes."

"What is on this?" Chase asked warily, staring at the nachos.

"Chilis, jalapenos, sriracha, sour cream, black olives, tomatoes, habaneros, monterrey jack, mozzarella, ricotta, cheddar, black beans, sausage, and bacon," Riley rattled off, appearing behind Chase. She set down a smaller plate. "With guac and salsa. We're calling it 'The Double Load'."

"Why?" Lance asked, laughing.

"Because the regular 'Loaded Nachos' are only half the toppings on here, we're just spicing it up," Shallon said with a grin. Both girls took a seat. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Lance's relationship problems," Chase replied, taking a nacho and piling it with as many toppings he could fit on the chip. "Damn, this is so good," he mumbled through a mouthful.

Riley laughed. "Good. And Lance, don't worry about Maya, there's a reason she hasn't made a move on Josh."

"That's because she doesn't know he's single, at least not until last night," Shallon said, laughing.

"Oh, shit, you're right!" Riley gasped. "Josh said that Charlotte dumped him!"

"Great, my life's the worst," Lance groaned.

"Don't think like that, it's not that bad," Riley said reassuringly. "Maya loves you."

"No, she loves him."

"Won't happen, that boy is way too loved up with Liv," Shallon said, swiping a nacho. "Damn, Riles, these are great."

Riley grinned.

"I wish I was so certain of that," Lance muttered.

"Eat a nacho, food makes you feel better," Shallon said.

Lance shook his head. "Not hungry."

"If you're not happy, then maybe you should end things," Chase said wisely.

"I think you need to have some fun," Shallon said suddenly. She grinned knowingly at Riley.

"Oh, no way," Riley said, shaking her head. "Count me out. I hate when we do that."

"Do what?" Chase asked.

"You don't want to know," Riley said, at the exact same moment Shallon yelled, "Cliff diving!"

"What?" Lance and Chase demanded.

"It's horrible," Riley said, pouting. "Once, Shallon shoved me off the cliff."

"How high is this cliff?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow, "because I am not a fan of heights."

"It's the only way to get to makeout cove," Shallon coaxed, waggling her eyebrows.

"What?" Chase demanded.

"We are not going to make out," Riley snapped.

"Isn't that what you did three days ago after dinner? And even before dinner?"

Riley buried her head into her arms. "We didn't make out! He dragged me off to a drive-in and we watched a movie. That's it."

Shallon clucked disappointedly. "That's a waste of a good drive-in. We get off in an hour, I'll call Josh and Liv and get them to join us."

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Chase told Riley.

Riley shook her head. "Believe me, it's always bad."

* * *

Two hours later, after Riley and Shallon had gotten off of work and they'd all gotten dressed in their swim suits, Chase was staring down at the impossibly narrow opening and long drop below. "Oh yeah, Mini, you're right. It's bad."

"I know," Riley groaned. "I hate it."

"I don't know, it's kind of fun," Liv said, stepping up to them, with Josh not far behind her.

"How do your boobs even fit into that?" Riley asked warily, staring at her bikini top.

Liv shrugged. "You'd be surprised how malleable boobs can be."

Riley threw up her hands. "Well, excuse me for not having much experience in that department."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, loverboy," Shallon ordered, pushing a very depressed-looking Lance towards the hole, "jump in."

"No fucking way," Lance said.

"Way," Shallon said, and the next thing everyone knew was that Lance had disappeared into the hole and was screaming bloody murder all the way down. Then they heard a splash.

"That's exactly what happened the last time I refused to go down," Riley said with a sigh.

"Get in, all of you, or the same thing's gonna happen to you," Shallon threatened with a grin.

Riley grabbed Chase's hands and said, "If I'm going to die, you're coming with me."

"That's reassuring," Chase muttered, who was pale beyond anything Riley had ever seen before. "And also super romantic."

Riley made a face before they both jumped down. Chase could be heard screaming before they hit the water. Riley surfaced, coughing up water, but laughing. Chase's arms were around her as he shook. "Hey," she said, grinning, "you did it."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I need a defibrillator," Chase muttered. "That was nuts."

"Yeah," Lance said, from a few feet away. "But at least you got some company on the way down."

Liv landed with an enormous splash, showering everyone. "I'm pretty sure your tits are responsible for at least ninety percent of the splash," Riley said when she swam over to them.

"Shut the fuck up," Liv retorted, just as Josh came down, and Shallon soon after.

"So," Chase said, "Now that I've regained my heartbeat, what was the point in all of that?"

Shallon grinned, "Come on." She took off swimming, further into the cove.

"How did you guys even discover this place?" Josh asked.

"I fell in when we were walking around the forest one day," Riley replied. "I thought I was going to die."

"I followed her in and we explored the area, turns out, it's a lagoon, and the first day we found at least ten couples making out in separate areas of the cove, so we just named it makeout cove," Shallon finished.

"California is weird," Liv admitted.

When they reached the large covern, which was brightly lit, oddly enough, despite no actual way for the sun to get in. "It's the reflection of the crystals in the walls," Riley said. "Or something like that."

Chase had to admit that despite the near cardiac arrest he'd experienced, the cavern was worth the health scare. But with no actual couples in their group, they all just looked at each other. "What now?" Riley asked.

"Uh, how do you actually get out of here if there's only one entrance?" Josh asked.

"There's an exit," Riley said, "but it's kind of like a giant water slide. It just, sucks you in and it's crazy dangerous. You've gotta make sure you don't bump your head on any of the walls or the top of the cove."

"That sounds crazy dangerous," Chase muttered.

"All right," Liv announced, "we came, we saw, we jumped, and now we're going."

"You're no fun," Shallon said, pouting.

"Why don't you and Lance stay down here and we'll all get going," Riley suggested, swimming off and tugging Chase along with her.

"Riley, come back!" Shallon shouted, but Riley ignored her and left the cavern.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked her.

"See, I actually love this place, I just hate the way to get here. So whenever I need some space, I come here, despite how much I hate getting in. I've had a ton of time to explore the place." Riley's dark eyes glittered mischievously. "You want to see a safer way to get out?" she whispered.

"Show me," Chase said, grinning.

They swam in silence for a bit, taking a different, much narrower path than they'd originally come from. It was so narrow Chase could barely squeeze his shoulders through, and was forced to swim sideways instead. They came at a dead end. "Uh, Riley," Chase said, confused.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, turning around.

"Are you sure this is the way out?"

"No," Riley said, pulling him closer to her. "We'll be going there after this."

"After what-" Chase was cut off by Riley's kiss. He pulled away immediately. "Uh, Mini?"

"So you don't want to kiss me," Riley said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" Chase demanded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You pulled away."

"Because you're the one who said she didn't want a relationship."

"Did I ask you to be my boyfriend? I just wanted to kiss you."

"But that's weird," Chase said, making a face.

"Stop talking," Riley murmured. "Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten laid?" Chase groaned as she kissed him again, and this time, he let her. "It's been two years," Riley whispered between kisses. "Two, long, fucking years, and then you show up, looking even sexier than you did before, and a girl has needs, you know?"

"Tell me what you need," Chase breathed, his hands fumbling with the ties on her bikini.

"Just kiss me," Riley pleaded.

"I get the feeling that you want more."

"I do," Riley admitted, stopping the kiss and pressing her forehead to his. "I just don't want it here."

"Too exposed?" Chase teased.

"The rocks are going to break my back," Riley explained.

"So what was your plan, to get me as horny as you are in hopes that I'd follow you out and fuck you in the forest?" Chase asked, bewildered.

"Something like that, except definitely not in the forest," Riley said, giggling.

"I think this is a lot better than the forest," Chase said, smirking, "and there's no one who could possibly hear us for miles."

"The others are still in here," Riley whispered.

"Then you'll just have to keep quiet." Having kept her distracted, Chase had managed to undo both her bikini top and bottom without Riley noticing. He held both pieces out in front of her, grinning.

Riley then realized she was completely naked. "You're an ass," she hissed, but her eyes were heavy and lidded. "And I think it's completely unfair that I'm the only one not wearing anything."

A few minutes later, their swimsuits floated on top of the water, completely forgotten, as Riley and Chase were locked in a passionate embrace at the end of the narrow passage. Riley hadn't felt this way in years. Neither had Chase. It was perfect, and Riley almost regretted not taking him back when he asked her to. She missed him. She missed this. She longed for the comfort of his embrace and his presence.

Riley hoped it would never end.

* * *

 **Whew. It got a little hot there, eh?**

 **I tried not to make it too graphic.**

 **Let me know what you think! About Chiley, about Liv's story, and what should Liv do about her adoptive parents?**

 **Lauren.**


	11. Nine: Girl Meets Wishful Thinking

**Anotha one.**

 **Love you!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=208068710**

 ***note: whether or not the ucla gala is an actual thing (and I'm sure it's not), just go along with it for now.***

* * *

 ** _NINE: GIRL MEETS WISHFUL THINKING_**

You would call it friends with benefits, no?

Riley knew what was happening with Chase had gone way too far. She had no interest in taking it farther, romantically, but she couldn't stay away, either. All she had wanted was to remain friends, and strictly that. The benefits part had come when she'd lost her inhibitions and, apparently, her morals and dignity.

"You know you're going to have to confront him eventually," Shallon chided.

"I don't really want to," Riley groaned. "Besides, he's back in Chicago now, so I have no desire to dredge up what happened while he was here."

"I think he does," Shallon said, gesturing to the number of unread messages and missed calls on Riley's phone.

"While we're on the topic of things neither of us want to divulge details to," Riley said loudly, "maybe we should talk about what's going on between you and Lance."

Shallon threw up her arms. "Nothing's happening!"

"You like Ding Dong," Riley accused. "You know he's still with Maya, right?"

"Nothing happened," Shallon said tightly.

"All I said was that you liked him."

"Riley, it doesn't matter how I feel."

"Yes, it does, because you can't keep avoiding the truth about how you feel," Riley said. "You won't let me do it, so why should I let you?"

Shallon groaned. "Fine. I like Lance. But I haven't done anything about it because it's clear that boy is in love with Maya. Okay?"

"No, not okay," Riley said. "Tell Ding Dong to break up with Maya and that you like him."

"He doesn't like me," Shallon insisted. "No guy does."

"Shal, give me a break," Riley groaned.

"No, Riley, I won't. Guys follow you around and drop to their knees because they want to get into your pants. Guys don't seem do to that with me, no matter how little clothing I wear."

"Shallon," Riley sighed. "First of all, guys are overrated and stupid. And you're gorgeous, you know that?"

Shallon shrugged. "So I've been told. Doesn't mean I believe it."

"You are blonde, beautiful, built like a model, and you're genuine and down-to-earth," Riley rattled off. "Then again, it's the most beautiful girls who tend not to notice their own beauty."

"Stop," Shallon groaned. "I'm serious, Riley, I've never had a serious boyfriend, and no guy ever approaches me at a party unless they're super drunk to the point where they can't tell what people look like anymore!"

"Like I said," Riley said wisely, "guys are stupid. Try not to think about it too much, okay? You really don't need a guy to validate your attractiveness. Now get dressed, will you? You can't show up to the UCLA Gala in sweats."

Shallon groaned. "I actually hate how they dress code us. What if I don't want to wear navy or gold?"

"Get up, woman," Riley said, dragging her to the closet. "Get dressed or I'm dragging you there in what you're wearing."

* * *

The annual UCLA Gala was the mid-year event that the entire school was invited to. You had to wear school colours, and admission was free for all university students. If you wanted to bring guests, the fee was thirty dollars. Even guests were required to adhere to the dress code. It was a formal event, which meant dresses, painful shoes, and suits. Liv arrived at the apartment right before they were set to leave, wearing a dress that hid no secrets.

"Damn, girl," Riley said when she saw her.

"What, too much?" Liv asked, glancing down at her boobs.

"You look hot," Riley observed.

All eyes turned to Josh, who swallowed hard. "You look great," he managed.

"Those shoes!" Riley gasped. "You're practically the same height as me when I'm not in heels."

Liv grinned. "Gotta make up for the height that I'm lacking."

"Okay," Shallon said, coming out of the room with her hair finally finished.

"Awesome," Riley said approvingly. "Even though it took you like, an hour."

Shallon glared at her.

"Anyways," Josh said, coughing, "let's go."

UCLA was only a fifteen minute walk from the girls' apartment, but Liv drove because there was no way they'd survive walking in their heels. But it was hell to find parking; they spent the time saved by driving circling campus trying to find an empty space. "Next time," Josh said, "we're coming an hour earlier."

"Whatever, let's just try and get good seats," Riley said once they'd parked.

"Do you think either of you are going to win awards?" Liv asked as they made their way into UCLA's largest theatre.

Riley laughed. "For what, skipping the most lectures in a single semester?"

Josh glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Riley said hurriedly. "Oh, look, I see four seats there!" She ran off.

Josh groaned. "How is she even in second year?"

"To be fair, she was a very diligent student last year," Shallon said as they followed Riley. "She's just decided not to care about school this year."

"Great," Josh muttered. Cory was going to kill her. And him.

* * *

Maya sat at her desk in her dorm, staring at the wall. Her spring break trip to California had been this huge bust. She'd completely ruined her relationship with Lance by letting her feelings for Josh get in the way of everything, and now she wasn't sure how to fix things. To make things worse, they'd gotten into the biggest fight before she'd left, over something so small and petty. It was just that when she saw Josh and Liv interact, she got jealous, and it showed. It was evident to everyone, especially her boyfriend, and he was the last person in the world she'd wanted to hurt. But she ended up hurting him all the same.

She was a terrible girlfriend.

Lance deserved better.

Josh deserved better.

She didn't deserve either of them.

Maya didn't know when Lance was coming back, or if he ever was. She didn't know if they were still together, and she didn't know how to fix things. All she knew is that her entire world was falling apart, and it was all her fault.

She took out her phone, and stared at the number of phone calls she'd made to Lance. All of them had gone unanswered, of course. Fifty-two calls. She hadn't texted him because she didn't want to try and mend the gap that way, but it was looking like her only option.

She pulled up his contact and began the message:

 _Lance. I really, really need to talk to you, but I guess you don't. So this is kind of the only way I can get a message through._

 _I am so, so, sorry about what happened in California. I was a terrible girlfriend, for ignoring you, and for making it obvious that I still had feelings for Josh. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the time of day. I'm a terrible girlfriend, and I regret everything that happened more than you know. I hate that I tried to force you to get on that plane with me. It would've only made things worse, and I'm glad you stayed._

 _I hope you're having fun in California._

 _If you don't want to see me again, I'll understand. I can't imagine you wanting to still be with me after all the shit I put you through in the last two weeks._

 _I'll see you around, and I'm really sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day._

 _Love, Maya._

* * *

 **This chapter was really, really hard to write, and it's pretty much just a huge filler. Sorry for all of you who were hoping for something more.**

 **I'm so, so sorry it's so short! I really struggled with trying to come up with more things to add, and in the end, everything just fucking sucked.**

 **I'm sorry :(**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RILEY GOES TO CHICAGO TO SEE CHASE.**

 **Lauren.**


	12. Ten: Girl Meets Confused Regrets

**I know I said that Riley was going to visit Chase in the last chapter, but I kind of decided to change that in this chapter? Sorry...**

 **Hope you enjoy anyways!**

 **Chapter Outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=208337649**

* * *

 ** _TEN: GIRL MEETS CONFUSED REGRETS_**

The entire idea was crazy. Preposterous. Insane. Stupid. Mad. _"You're just going to regret it," Josh had warned._ Even Liv and Shallon implored Riley shouldn't go. After all, if she did, it would be exactly like what the past was: Riley falling back into old habits by flying back and forth from Los Angeles to Chicago.

 _"It's not like Chase and I are dating," Riley had groaned._

 _"Yeah, but you two are like friends with benefits, which is almost worse," Liv had pointed out._

 _Josh had slapped his head. "Gross!"_

 _"It was a one-time thing," Riley had insisted._

 _"And yet, here you are, wanting to go visit him," Shallon challenged._

 _"You guys are not being very supportive," Riley had sniffed._

 _"That's because we do not support this at all!" Liv had said. "Riley, you're falling back into old habits and it's just going to make things worse."_

 _"Yeah, well since when does Riley Matthews listen to her friends who think they know what's best for her?" Riley had challenged back, and silence fell as they remembered the elephant in the room: Maya and Farkle trying to change Riley back and it backfiring, big time. Mostly because it took such an emotional toll on both their relationships._

 _"Fine," Josh had snapped finally. "If you want to throw away all the progress you've made, then go right ahead. If you think that any of us are going to be here to pick up the shattered pieces, you're wrong."_

Riley was well aware of the risk she was taking in seeing Chase. She knew she was going to get hurt. But she didn't care. She was listening to herself, the first step to loving one's self. But she did know her friends had her best interests at heart, unlike Maya and Farkle, neither of whom had known the full story or the truth. So she called up Chase first. "Hi," she said when he picked up.

"Hey," Chase said conversationally. "What's up?"

"What are we?" Riley asked finally.

"What?" Chase was slightly taken aback. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Riley took a deep breath. "Friends don't just have sex with each other at Makeout Cove."

"So we're friends with benefits then," Chase said.

"Is that what you want?" Riley asked.

"Riley, I want you, and only you," Chase replied immediately. It was a statement, matter-of-fact, and charged with truth. "I don't want to just have sex with you and have it not mean anything. I don't want meaningless sex."

"I got it," Riley said, her cheeks heating. "But if you're in Chicago and I'm here..."

"Riley, what do you want?" Chase asked.

Riley was surprised by the question. It had been so long since someone had asked her what she wanted. She bit her lip. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Because I don't want to move out to California if we're just going to dance around the fact that we're still in love but won't act on it."

Riley sighed. "Chase, everything's just a little complicated right now. I want to see you, but I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want to relapse and become the doormat I was two years ago."

"You know that won't happen. You know why?" Chase asked. "Because the new and improved Riley Matthews will stomp on anyone who could possibly hurt her now before she lets them in. That's what you did with me, right?"

Riley didn't answer.

"Mini." Chase's voice was gentle, but sad. "If you're not ready, then you're not ready. But that definitely means we can't be friends with benefits, and that's the last thing I want. It also means that until you're ready to let me back in, we can't be friends. Because it's just going to complicate things."

Riley sighed. "I want to see you."

"Fine, then come. But you have to be prepared for a setback."

"What kind of setback?"

"The kind of setback you can't just walk away from."

* * *

Lance stood in his hotel room, alone. With Chase gone, he wasn't really sure why he was still in California, but he didn't want to go back to New York because he was dreading seeing Maya again.

He'd read her text message, and he believed what she was saying.

But Lance didn't want to face her just yet. He was about to put his phone away and start packing up his things when there was a knock on the door. He was surprised to see Riley standing on the other side of it when he opened it.

"Hi," Riley said, shifting from side to side. "I know I should've texted first, but can we talk?"

"About what?" Lance asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"I need your advice about something," Riley admitted. Lance closed the door. "I need to talk to you about Chase."

"Seeing as I can barely keep my own relationship together, I can't possibly see how I could be of any help," Lance sighed.

"Well if you can help me, I'll try to help you," Riley replied.

"Sure." Lance decided to humor her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did Chase do?"

"More like what did I do," Riley sighed. "I'm just so confused. As much as I want to be with him, the rest of my body starts screaming that I should stay the fuck away from him, that I'm only going to end up hurt again."

"Riley," Lance sighed. "You can't live your life in fear."

"I just can't believe that after all these years I still love him."

"Love like that doesn't just go away once the relationship ends," Lance said gently. "Riley, it's obvious that he still loves you. Maybe you should take another chance on him. After all, you're definitely not the same person you were two years ago, there's no way you'd let a relationship get that out of hand. You'd lay into Chase before it got that far."

Riley didn't say anything.

"You love him," Lance reminded her, just restating words she'd said moments ago. "He loves you. The only stupid thing to do here is to not take him back, Riles."

Riley cracked a smile.

"Give it another go. If it sucks to all hell, then you can break it off, and then at least you know. You'll only end up regretting not going for it if you don't."

Riley sighed. "I almost regret giving you a terrible nickname. You're not a Ding Dong."

"What?" Lance asked, confused.

Riley laughed. "Josh and I call you Lance Ding Dong, because, well, I'm not really sure. Maybe because you were a Ding Dong for not seeing Maya's feelings for Josh sooner."

Lance groaned. "That's an accurate deduction."

"Look," Riley said, leaning forward. "Did she apologize to you and tell you that she'd be okay with you ending things?"

"Yeah," Lance said, raising an eyebrow. "Did she tell you?"

"No, I just assumed she would. Have you ended things?" Riley asked.

"No," Lance admitted. "I didn't really want to deal with it."

"You're going to have to, and I think she'd prefer if you did it sooner rather than later."

"I know, but I think she'd also prefer if I did it face-to-face and not over the phone or through text messages."

"Fair," Riley said with a shrug. "Also, Shallon has a huge crush on you."

"She-what?" Lance did a double-take.

"She does, she told me," Riley said smugly. "But she didn't want to say anything because you were technically still together with Maya."

"Is that why she dragged me to the cove?" Lance asked.

"I think so, that's what made it click for me," Riley said, shrugging. "Listen. I know you really like Maya, but you're going to have to decide whether you want to be with a girl who's in love with another guy, or if you want to end things and be single for a while, or if you want to end things and date my roommate."

Lance groaned. "How about I just run away from all of my problems?"

"I think you need to deal with Maya first," Riley admitted. "Neither of you can move on until you do."

"I know," Lance said quietly. "I just don't know what to do."

Riley put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I can't help you with that. But I know you'll figure it out."

* * *

Farkle found Maya sitting on a bench in Central Park three days after she'd returned to New York. "Hey," Farkle said, taking a seat next to her.

Maya had been drawing for a contemporary art class. They were to sketch a real-life landscape and then alter it to fit the specifications of the project. She didn't look up, but she did respond. "What's new with you?"

"Spencer left me," Farkle said quietly.

Maya stopped what she was doing to frown at him. "To be fair, you kind of had it coming."

"Don't you think I know that?" Farkle asked, frustrated. "She won't talk to me at all."

"That's kind of the point of leaving someone," Maya said lightly, returning her focus to her sketch. "Farkle, you were so focused on 'fixing' Riley that you forgot about your actual, living, breathing, girlfriend."

"I know!" Farkle shouted, startling a few pigeons, who squeaked and flew away. "I know," he repeated, in a much quieter voice, filled with regret and heartache.

Maya knew this because she knew exactly how Farkle felt. "It's not the end of the world."

"Realistically, you're right. Romantically..." Farkle trailed off. "I don't know how I'm going to fix things."

"You could start by apologizing," Maya suggested.

"I did."

"Then you let her have her space. There's not much more you can do about that." Maya was speaking from her own experience now. "I fucked up with Lance and I think we're on the rocks as well."

"How?" Farkle asked.

"I paid a little too much attention to Josh when I should've been focused on my boyfriend." Maya looked at Farkle. "Looks like you and I fucked up in the exact same way."

"But did he end things?" Farkle asked quietly.

"I called Lance over fifty times after I left California, and he didn't pick up any of my calls. So I sent him a text, explaining my actions and apologizing for what I did, and that it's up to him whether or not he wants to keep the relationship going." Maya lightly sketched a tree in the distance. "He hasn't responded, but I know he read the text. Until he gets back to New York, I'm going to leave him alone. I don't want to make things more difficult for him, after everything I've put him through."

"We were so stupid," Farkle said finally. "We were so stupid to think that we could bring Riley back by bringing Chase back into her life."

"If I were to recall, I believe it was your idea and you convinced me to go along with it," Maya mused, "but yeah, it was very immature and idiotic of us to pursue. It's not our lives, it's Riley's life. She should have the freedom to choose who she wants to keep in her life and who she wants to keep out, and if it happens that she wants to keep the two of us out, we should respect her decision and move on with our lives."

"I wish we weren't on the outs."

"It's out of our control. If anything, we're the ones who made it happen." Maya glanced at Farkle. "But I think Riley is the least of our worries now. We've got relationships to fix. School to finish. Lives to move on with."

"Good luck with Lance," Farkle told Maya.

"Good luck with Spencer," Maya replied.

"Good luck with Josh," Farkle added. When Maya looked at him in surprise, he continued. "Whether or not Lance breaks up with you, it doesn't change the fact that either way, you're not going to have a relationship with him, at least not in the way that you want."

"He never told me that he and Charlotte broke up," Maya murmured, not disagreeing with Farkle.

Farkle shrugged. "Maybe he felt like that was a moot point, with you dating Lance. Or maybe..." A look crossed his face. "He didn't want to give you any hope." And he watched her face fall.

* * *

 **I hope this makes up for the shitty shitty bang bang update earlier this week.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XOXO, Lauren.**


	13. Eleven: Girl Meets Decisions

**Okay, I have to admit that writing this isn't as fun as it used to be.**

 **I'm a lot busier than I used to be (I worked 50 hours this week. Fuck, right?). I'm falling a little behind in schoolwork, and sometimes I'm so tired that I can barely gather the strength to cook a meal, let alone write the next update.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **But to the person who told me that I was 'leading on Joshaya shippers', please don't. I really don't have the strength to deal with that kind of shit right now, and reviews like that just make me want to not have it happen. I was actually going to write the night that I saw the review, and the review turned me off so much that I put off writing this update for five days.**

 **I've been trying my best to accommodate for everyone, so much, that it's gone in a direction that I didn't even intend it to go in when I first started writing this. So from now on, I'm going to start writing it the way I want to, and if you can't deal with that, no one's forcing you to read this anymore.**

 **Thank you guys for understanding.**

 **Lauren.**

 _ **ELEVEN: GIRL MEETS CHOICES**_

"We need to talk," Lance said to Maya when she opened the door four days later.

Maya's eyes were wide, her mouth hung open. "Uh, okay," she said softly, stepping back to let him in.

Lance didn't move, plunging on. "I think it's unfair to both of us if we don't confront the issue at hand," he admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Maya, I love you, and I know you love me. The problem is that you love Josh more."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Maya asked angrily.

"I don't deserve that," Lance said.

"Of course you don't," Maya groaned.

"Then why have you been dragging me around and acting as if you think I'll be okay with that?" Lance asked.

"Because I was scared to face the truth. Because I wanted to badly to believe that I could love someone else more, that he wasn't the one."

"You and I both deserve better," Lance said. "I deserve someone who's going to put me first, and so do you."

"I'm sorry," Maya admitted. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I never meant to hurt you at all."

"Sometimes," Lance sighed, "sometimes things just don't work out. It's okay. I'm not mad at you anymore, Maya. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Can we still be friends?" Maya asked quietly.

Lance shook his head. "I think I still need some more time. But maybe in the future, I'd be okay with that."

Maya nodded. That, she could deal with. "Okay," she agreed softly. "Okay."

"You're a great girl, Maya," Lance admitted. "Maybe you should make that clear to Josh, because he deserves to know what a great girl you are."

* * *

Josh was busy moping on Riley's couch, unsure of what to do. He'd come to California to figure out what to do with Maya, and he'd stumbled upon Liv without even meaning to, and now he was afraid that he'd choose the wrong girl and end up hurting both of them.

"Liv doesn't even like you," Riley groaned. "You are giving me an ulcer with all of this stupidity."

"An ulcer seems melodramatic," Shallon commented from the armchair. "Perhaps a migraine?"

"How do you know Liv doesn't like me?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, I just thought it'd make your decision easier," Riley replied. "Besides, you and Maya work, Josh. Did you not come to the conclusion that you would ask her to be your girlfriend if Lance was out of the picture?"

"I might have," Josh muttered, "but that was before I developed feelings for Liv."

"Exactly," Riley groaned. "You developed feelings. But you didn't fall in love with her."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You don't know that."

"I do know that, actually," Riley replied haughtily, crossing her arms, "because you didn't say you fell in love, you said you developed feelings."

Josh groaned.

"Maybe you should call up Lucas," Riley suggested.

"What? Why?" Josh demanded.

"Because he was in your situation many, many years ago, when he had to choose between Maya and myself," Riley replied.

"No, I am not calling up Lucas," Josh said firmly, just as the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"I knew you would say that," Riley said, getting up from the couch, "so I called him on your behalf."

"What?" Josh exploded.

"She's kidding," Shallon said, laughing as Riley pulled the door open. "That's our pizza."

Josh slumped back into the couch in relief as Riley paid the delivery man and took the pizza box back to the couches. "But seriously, Josh," Riley said, setting the pizza down on the table, "you have to figure this out. Who do you love at a girlfriend?"

"And who do you love as a best friend, a sister?" Shallon finished.

"Lucas clearly liked me more when he chose me back in the ninth grade, obviously that changed as high school went on," Riley replied. "Teenage hormones are weird like that. I honestly think you like Liv as a friend, but then again, I'm telling you not to listen to anyone but yourself."

Josh wasn't really sure how he felt about either girl. "I guess I don't really know Maya much now," Josh admitted. "We didn't really talk much when she was here."

"Then maybe you should go back to New York and spend time with her," Shallon suggested. "Once you've gathered enough usable intel, then you can make a calculated decision."

Josh threw his hands up. "I'm not taking a survey!"

Both girls burst out laughing.

But Josh knew Shallon made a good point. He might've been in love with Maya, but if he didn't click with her the way she was now, then it was better he find out now than several months down the road when they were already in a relationship. "Okay," Josh agreed. "Let's find out."

"Good," Riley said, grinning. "It's about time you finally left, I've been dying to wash the guest bedroom sheets. Now, let's eat this pizza."

* * *

 **SHORT. BAD. UGLY. EW.**

 **This is essentially just for plot development.**

 **Next chapter: Josh goes back to NYC to hang out with Maya for the weekend. Or longer. Maybe. Haha.**


	14. Twelve: Girl Meets Let Him In Let Him Go

**Major Chiley.**

 **Major Joshaya.**

 **Maya/Spencer outfits: www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=209064769**

 **Riley/Shallon/Liv outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=209068885**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 _ **TWELVE: GIRL MEETS LET HIM IN, LET HIM GO**_

"Why are you dressed in mint?" Shallon asked, wrinkling her nose when Riley made her way from the change rooms. They'd just finished a six-hour shift at the Shack and were on their way to meet Liv for a late lunch.

Riley looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with mint?"

"Nothing, except that everything is mint. Your romper, your shoes, well okay, that's it, but it's still a lot," Shallon sighed.

"Too late," Riley said, shrugging. "Besides, the shoes happen to be the exact same colour as the romper. Can you believe my luck?"

"I guess any other shade of mint would look weird," Shallon agreed.

Riley hadn't been paying much attention to anything as of late, and apparently that stretched as far as her clothing choices. She kept replaying her conversation with Chase, over and over again, in her head:

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"If you're not ready, then you're not ready."_

 _"We can't be friends...because it's just going to complicate things."_

 _"The kind of setback you can't just walk away from."_

"Riley?" Shallon was saying, and Riley shook herself from her mind.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You okay?" Shallon asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," Riley said. "Just a little lost."

"Not sure what to do about Chase, hm?" Shallon guessed. When Riley nodded, she continued on. "He respects you enough to not let this get out of hand, and I think that's a sign that he really cares. He's not going to let this fall back into what it was."

"I'm the one who isn't ready," Riley said, shaking her head. "This isn't about Chase. It's about me. I'm not ready for commitment. But he doesn't want to be just friends."

Shallon's face had morphed into an expression of sympathy. "You're just going to have to find a way to let him go."

"I don't know if I can," Riley admitted.

"Then you'd better find a way to let him in again."

Liv said pretty much the exact same thing when Riley and Shallon met up with her a half hour later. "Follow your heart," Liv advised. "Your brain is stupid when it comes to the matters of your heart."

"My heart doesn't feel, it doesn't emote," Riley said, rolling her eyes. "Actually, nobody's does, because hearts don't do that."

"Your brain is going to overthink every little decision you've ever made, especially when it comes to this shit," Liv said, shaking her head. "Your heart only cares about your feelings, and it's going to push you in the direction that's the best for you."

"What happened to you all thinking me getting back together with Chase was a mistake?" Riley demanded.

Shallon shook her head. "We just want you to be happy, Riley. We know Chase makes you happy. You know it too. But maybe you can't see how important he is to you just yet, and that's what's holding you back."

* * *

"You look like a grape," Maya said in disbelief when Spencer sat down next to her on the bench in Central Park. Ever since California, Maya had been frequenting Central Park to draw, almost every day, whether she had a project due or not. The park calmed her nerves, and she never had an artistic block whenever she drew here.

"Thanks," Spencer said, grinning.

"Seriously, those shoes wouldn't be that bad except for the purple pants and the flowers on your neckline," Maya said.

"Thanks," Spencer said, rolling her eyes this time.

"So what brings you to me?" Maya asked. "Or, to New York, because the last time I checked, your school was in New Jersey."

"Had the weekend off."

"And you didn't go back to Philly?" Maya asked, surprised.

"Not ready to face my parents." Spencer took a deep breath. "They're going to flip when they find out I left Farkle."

Maya understood from Spencer's perspective. Spencer's parents were convinced Farkle was the second-coming of Jesus, and was the best thing for their daughter. "I'm sure they'd understand if you told them why you ended things. Have you talked to him?"

"All of our classes are super weird now," Spencer sighed, "especially in the classes that we're lab partners."

"Understandably," Maya commented, her brush dancing lightly over the paper. "He's really sorry, you know that right?"

"I know, he keeps telling me," Spencer groaned.

"But you won't take him back," Maya guessed.

"I still care a lot about him, I just don't want it to happen again. Do you know how hard it is when you're with someone who cares more about someone else's well-being than yours?"

Maya winced. "I think you should be talking to Lance, not me."

"Right," Spencer said. "Sorry."

They sat in silence for a while as Maya painted over her sketch in watercolours. Spencer watched her, although her attention was drawn away from Maya's artwork when she saw who was approaching the bench. She hesitated, not sure whether or not she should say anything to Maya.

Josh took a deep breath once he reached both girls. "Hey, Maya."

Maya's head snapped up. She'd been so focused on her painting that she hadn't even heard or seen him approach. Her paints went flying. "What the hell?" she demanded.

Spencer really wished she'd given Maya a warning.

"Sorry," Josh said, glancing down at his watery-paint-stained shirt. "I guess I should've said something."

"No," Maya sighed, "that was on me. Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Josh admitted, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "I wanted to talk to you in person about, well, us."

Maya's eyes flew wide. "Uh, what?"

Josh glanced at Spencer before taking a seat on Maya's other side. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Charlotte and I broke up."

"I guess you had your reasons," Maya said.

"Not good ones," Josh admitted. "I just didn't want to make things any more difficult for you. I wasn't sure how you'd react to knowing I was single again, especially when you seemed so happy with Lance. I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"What happened between the two of you?" Spencer found herself asking.

Josh raised an eyebrow but answered her: "She moved back home and got back together with her ex-boyfriend after we graduated."

"Oh." Maya had picked up her watercolours and had resumed painting.

"So she wasn't feeling it anymore?" Spencer asked.

Josh hesitated. He had been the one to end things, because he'd come to the realization that he was in love with the blonde sitting next to him on the bench. But he wasn't sure if it was right to tell her right then.

Maya said, "If she ended things, she was an idiot."

Josh raised an eyebrow at that. "In what way?"

Maya glanced over at him. "Because you're a great guy. Liv is really lucky, you know."

Josh laughed. "You think we're dating."

"You're not?" Maya asked, confused.

"No," Josh said firmly. "I mean, I like her and all, but I'm not sure about anything right now."

Maya winced. "I thought you were here to tell me that you were in love with her and running off to Vegas to get married."

Josh laughed again. "I guess you're glad you're wrong."

Maya nodded. "But why are you here then?"

Josh took a deep breath. There wasn't any point to hiding the truth any longer. "Because I'm in love with you."

That was the last thing Maya had been expecting to hear. "What?" she managed, her heart pounding so loudly she was sure she'd misheard him.

Josh smiled sadly. "I ended things with Charlotte because I was irrevocably in love with you, Maya. I didn't tell you because, well, I didn't want to complicate things. I went to California because I needed to get Riley's advice about what I should do with my feelings."

"You're in love with me." Maya wasn't even sure she could comprehend the magnitude of the situation.

"I am." Josh took a deep breath. "I might have feelings for Liv, but they don't come close to the ones I have for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

Maya's whole world had just done a complete 180. She swallowed hard and said, "What now?"

Josh's smile faded. He shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, to tell you the truth. I know it's a lot for you to take in right now, so I'm not going to push it. You know where to find me if you want to talk some more." Josh stood up and turned away from the bench, closing his eyes as he walked away. _Of course she wouldn't say it back,_ he thought sadly. _It's too soon. Maybe this was a mistake._

Back on the bench, Spencer hit Maya, hard. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Go after him and tell him you love him!"

"I can't," Maya said miserably.

"That's bullshit, because you do love him," Spencer said in disbelief.

"I'm not ready, Spencer, I just got out of a serious relationship, I still have feelings for Lance, he still has feelings for Liv, he said it so himself!" Maya wasn't sure why she was shouting. "One of us is going to get hurt."

"I think one of you just did," Spencer said, gesturing to Josh's figure getting smaller as he walked farther away. His shoulder hunched, his back slouched. "Stop pushing away the people who care about you," she said, standing up. "You ignored Lance for most of California because of that guy who just poured his heart out to you right now, and now that you're not tied down and in a relationship, you don't go after what you want?" Spencer shook her head. "That's so stupid, Maya."

"What do you want me to do?" Maya asked, exasperated. She shook her head. "It's not-I'm not...not right now," she finished lamely.

Spencer stood up, shaking her head. "If this is how you want to live your life, I'm not going to stop you. All I can say is that you're going to regret pushing him away." Then she walked off, and Maya was left alone, with her paints, sketchbook, and her confused feelings. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. _This is what has to happen,_ she told herself. She was resolute. It had to be done.

But her lips twisted into a frown as a lump formed in her throat. The hot tears prickled her eyelids, and her heart gave a painful pang. Josh deserved someone who hadn't made the mistakes she had, who hadn't hurt so many people, who couldn't see the consequences to most of the decisions they made. He deserved someone like Liv, who cared enough and had a good head on her shoulders. Maya still had a lot to learn about herself, and life.

Maya did love Josh, so much.

She loved him enough to let him go.

* * *

 **I hope this makes up for not updating in so long!**

 **Leave me a review because they actually give me motivation to write more.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Lauren.**


	15. Thirteen: Girl Meets Reconciliation

**Lucas is back! It only took me 13 chapters for me to bring him into this story. Oops.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=209583656**

* * *

 _ **THIRTEEN: GIRL MEETS RECONCILIATION**_

"You idiot," Lucas groaned when Maya phoned him two days later. "You idiot."

"I got the message clearly the first time," Maya snapped. "This is for the best."

"The boy pours his heart out to you and you shove it back into his face, even when you feel the same way!" Lucas shouted, so loudly that Maya had to hold the phone away from her ear to avoid hearing loss. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he deserves better than me," Maya groaned.

"Well, that's debatable," Lucas said thoughtfully, "however, he doesn't care about that. All Josh wants is you."

Maya sighed.

Lucas took a deep breath. "Stop getting in your own way, Maya. It'll only make you miserable. Why can't you let yourself have this?" When Maya didn't answer, he forged on: "You're going to regret this one day."

Maya already did. "What should I do?"

Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "Josh said that he'd be around if you wanted to pursue the matter, Maya. Go to him. Tell him the truth. Be happy."

"And that will fix everything," Maya said skeptically.

"You have to believe it, too," Lucas coaxed. "You already know how he feels. Just give the poor guy a break already, will you?"

"I will," Maya agreed. "How are things with you?"

"Busy," Lucas admitted. "Between my vet internship and trying to make it to all my classes, it's a little hectic."

"Any girl in your life?"

Lucas laughed. "No time for a social life, I'm afraid. Maybe after graduation, in two years."

"Relationships are overrated, anyhow," Maya sighed.

"Don't give me that crap, Maya. You're diverting."

"Sorry." Maya took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Any time. Good luck."

* * *

Spencer tapped her foot anxiously in the lobby of Farkle's corporate building. She'd asked the receptionist to call up to him and let him know she wanted to talk. After seeing Maya self-destroy whatever chance she had with Josh, Spencer knew she couldn't let herself make the same mistake. Spencer loved Farkle, and she wasn't going to let him go.

The elevator opened and Farkle stepped out, his eyes scanning the entire lobby until he met hers. Her pulse heightened as she stood up to greet him, feeling severely under-dressed in her jeans and sneakers. He, on the other hand, was in a suit. "Spence," Farkle breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Spencer admitted, shoving her hands in her jeans.

"I don't have much time, I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes," Farkle said. "But we can talk in my office until then."

"You didn't have to come all the way down," Spencer chastised him.

"I did," Farkle said. "I had to make sure my secretary wasn't pulling on my leg. She does this kind of thing more than you think."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh as they got into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, she turned to look at him. "I just saw Maya make the worst mistake of her life."

"What did she do?" Farkle asked, worried.

"She told Josh, well, actually, she didn't really tell him anything, I guess," Spencer sighed. "Josh told Maya he was in love with her and she let him go."

"What?" Farkle demanded.

"Yeah," Spencer said, shaking her head. The elevator opened and they stepped out into Farkle's office. Her eyes landed on his desk, the very desk they'd 'broken in' once Farkle had first moved into the space. She smiled at the memory. "And it helped me realize that I can't let a good thing go when I know it's right."

Farkle stopped and stared at her. "What?" he repeated, his voice unsteady. Was she saying what he thought she was?

Spencer closed the space between them, taking his hands. "I forgive you, Farkle. I love you and I'm not going to throw us away after everything we've been through because you didn't pay enough attention to me. It was a stupid reason to end things."

Farkle relaxed. "God, Spence, I am so, so sorry I ever hurt you."

"I know you are," Spencer whispered. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"I don't blame you. I deserved it." Farkle's head hung low.

"Hey, hey," Spencer said, tilting his head up. "Look at me. I'm not mad anymore. Let's just move on, okay?" She leaned up to kiss him gently. Farkle's arms went from her hands to around her back as he picked her up carefully and sat her atop his desk.

They made out for a couple of minutes before Farkle pulled away. Both were breathing heavily, but smiling nonetheless. "If I didn't have a meeting, I'd relive the memory of moving day," Farkle murmured, kissing her neck.

"I wouldn't mind one bit." Spencer could barely hear herself speak as she closed her eyes and let her mind drift. "But the desk and I will still be here after your meeting."

Farkle laughed against her skin, sending shivers up her spine. At some point, she'd lost her shirt and his lips rested on her stomach. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Spencer whispered. " _So much_."

* * *

Riley was in her pajamas and flipping through Friends episodes on Netflix, unsure of what to watch. Shallon and Lance had gone to watch Liv's performance at The Crew, but Riley hadn't felt up to it. There was a bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch next to her and an open bottle of wine.

A knock sounded on the door.

Riley groaned and padded to the door, throwing it open, ready to chew out the person on the other end. Her brain stopped functioning when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded, her eyes wide and in shock.

Chase smirked down at her. "Date night, babe. Get dressed."

Riley crossed her arms and scowled. "I was going to drown my sorrows in Netflix, wine, and popcorn."

"No can do, babe," Chase said, gesturing to what he was wearing, which was suit, of course. "We've got reservations at a restaurant and I don't want to be late, so get ready."

"How much time do I have?" Riley asked.

"Ten minutes. Good luck!"

Thirty minutes later, after a thorough beating by Riley, they sat at a restaurant that Riley had never been to before. She hadn't even heard of it. "How did you find this place?" Riley asked in awe as they walked up the glass staircase.

"I have my ways," Chase said, smiling.

"Why are you here?" Riley asked quietly.

"Because I missed you like hell and I wanted to see you."

"But you said you didn't want to be friends," Riley said, confused.

Chase laughed. "Mini, would a friend do this?"

"Chase, this is a little much," Riley agreed. "Maybe you should dial back the trying a little bit. Also, the last time I talked to you, you said you didn't want to come back to California because we're kind of in an awkward stage."

"Maybe I was hoping you'd done a little thinking since we last talked," Chase said quietly as they reached the front desk. "Reservation for two, under Hartford."

"Right this way." The two followed the hostess into the restaurant, though in complete silence. They sat down and Riley picked up her menu immediately, hiding behind it, as she tried to figure out what she was going to say to him.

 _"The only stupid thing to do here is to not take him back."_

 _"Maybe you can't see how important he is to you, and that's what's holding you back."_

"Thank you," Riley said suddenly, looking up at him.

Chase looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "For what?"

Riley bit her lip as she smiled. "For righting my world again." She took a deep breath. "If it's all right with you, I'm willing to give us another chance."

Chase was afraid his smile would stretch his face in half. "Mini," he said, reaching across the table to take her hand. "That is _more_ than all right with me."

* * *

Maya paced back and forth in her mind, trying to figure out what she was going to say to Josh. Maybe she should skip the talking and get right to the kissing.

No, that didn't seem like it'd work.

"Do this for you," she murmured, and then she knocked on the door of Josh's hotel room.

A few seconds passed before the door opened, and there he was, staring at her as if he wasn't seeing her clearly. "Maya?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hi," Maya said quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Josh said, stepping aside. He shut the door, and as soon as he turned to look at her, Maya couldn't stop the torrent of words that flooded out of her mouth.

"Josh, I'm sorry I didn't say it on the park bench when you told me, I was scared and I was convinced that you deserved someone better than me and that you should be with Liv because she's great and smart and she's going to be a doctor and she hasn't fucked up the amount of times I have and then Spencer and Lucas yelled at me to get my head on straight and just tell you that I've been in love with you since the moment you walked into Riley's apartment during the holidays back in seventh grade and I was so surprised when you told me that you finally felt the same way and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything when you did but then you walked away before I could even process it and then I-"

Josh cut her off with a kiss. It sent Maya's brain into overdrive. "Sorry," Josh said when he pulled away. "You were off on a tangent and I thought it was the best way to stop you."

Maya's eyes were wide as she started to laugh. "Oh my god, that was so embarrassing," she groaned. "In case you missed the whole point of my ramble, I love you too."

"Good," Josh said, giving her a hug. "I was hoping I didn't misinterpret that."

"And for the record, you don't have to apologize for kissing me, ever." Maya looked up at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you and that it took me so long to come to my senses."

Josh kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about that, Maya. What matters is that we're together, finally."

"Yeah," Maya said softly. "Finally."

* * *

 **FINALLY.**

 **Everyone's happy right**

 **I swear to god if you're not happy I will come find you and punch you out - kidding**

 **Leave me a review!**

 **Also, who do you ship? Sparkle, Chiley, Joshaya, all three, or anyone else?**

 **Hope you liked this one LOL**

 **XOXO Lauren.**


	16. Fourteen: Girl Meets Worries

**Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=209694643**

* * *

 _ **FOURTEEN: GIRL MEETS WORRIES**_

"Guess what?" Shallon called as she walked into the apartment.

"What?" Riley asked, sticking her head out of her bedroom, her eyes landing onto Shallon's outfit. "What the _hell_ are you _wearing_?"

"That's what I was going to tell you," Shallon said, making a face. "Our new uniforms arrived."

"What was wrong with the old ones?" Riley demanded, coming out in a bra. "That looks like something a maid or chef would wear!"

"Funnily enough, that's exactly what Matt said," Shallon said, taking a seat. "Why are you not wearing anything?"

"I have an interview for an internship today," Riley replied. "I was getting dressed when you walked in the door."

"Or, you were having sex with Chase," Shallon said.

"No," Riley said, rolling her eyes. "I'm getting dressed."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Shallon asked, following Riley into her room.

"He went back to Chicago to grab more clothes, he'll be back in three days," Riley replied, throwing a bunch of clothes onto her bed. "Help me pick out something appropriate."

They went back and forth on fifteen minutes on outfits before Riley stood in front of her mirror, finally satisfied. "But are you sure it's appropriate to expose your midriff in an interview for a professional company?"

"It's a design firm, Riley, I'm pretty sure they'll be lenient. Plus, it's like one-inch of skin, if you hike up the skirt high enough," Shallon said.

Riley pulled at the skirt. "I really hope I get this. It can count as my work placement for the next two years, too."

"If you don't, it's not the end of the world," Shallon reassured her. "And once your interview is over, I'm picking you up so we can go back to the Shack and stage an intervention about these uniforms."

Riley laughed. "Absolutely. Deal."

Shallon leaned back on Riley's bed. "Do you have time to talk about my sister's wedding?"

"She's getting married on Saturday, what's there to talk about?" Riley asked, brushing her hair one last time.

Shallon exhaled, "My mom called me during my break and asked me if I was bringing a date to the wedding, and then she said that she expected I show up with an appropriate candidate."

Riley laughed. "Oh, right, the reason you moved out here in the first place was to get away from her and her crazy obsession with marrying you off."

"And now that they're all coming up here, I can't avoid it anymore!" Shallon threw her hands up. "She threatened to marry me to the hobo who lives outside of our house if I didn't find someone for the wedding."

"Chill, just ask Lance, you do like him," Riley said, picking up a purse and making a face.

"He's in New York now, it's a little weird to just call him up out of the blue and ask him to come back here," Shallon sighed.

"Either you do it or you don't, and if you don't, you risk your mom's wrath and marriage to a hobo who lives on your lawn," Riley said, grabbing a navy purse that matched her skirt. "Did you see Liv's new do?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she picked red," Shallon said. "She looks really good. But don't change the subject."

"There's nothing more to discuss here, Shal, just call Lance and ask him, and if he says no, then you have enough time to ask someone else to go with you." Riley did one last glance in the mirror. "I'm off. Good luck babe."

"You too," Shallon said. "You'll kill it."

"Hope so," Riley muttered as she teetered out the doorway in her uncomfortable and painful heels. A text buzzed onto the screen of her phone:

 _Chase: Good luck today babe! You'll do great. Love you :x_

Riley smiled as she typed out a response: _Thanks! Call you once I'm done. Love you more._

* * *

Shallon stared at her phone for fifteen minutes after Riley left, willing herself to call Lance. "This is so stupid," she muttered under her breath. "I shouldn't be this nervous."

The door banged open and Liv strolled in, her dark red hair ablaze. "Hey girl!" Liv called, swinging her bag onto the couch. "What are you doing?"

Shallon groaned, banging her head into the doorframe. "I'm trying to do something, and you're not helping."

"How? I barely did anything," Liv said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just by being here, duh," Shallon said, rolling her eyes. "Now, please state your reason for visitation and then leave promptly."

"Nuh-uh, girl," Liv said, leaping over the couch and arriving in front of Shallon in less steps than she should've taken to reach her. "Spill."

"My sister's wedding is this weekend, and I need to bring a date," Shallon admitted.

"Oh, easy, call up Lance," Liv said matter-of-factly.

"It's not that easy, once I bring someone, my mother is going to automatically bludgeon him over the head if he says he's not willing to marry me," Shallon groaned.

"Your mom sounds like a bitch," Liv observed.

"She can be, but she isn't sometimes," Shallon sighed. "Look, my parents, and especially my mother, have been obsessed with marrying me off for as long as I've been alive. It's like they think we live in the fourteen century or something. So whoever I bring to my sister's wedding, they're gonna think we're gonna get married in four months or something nuts."

Liv laughed. "I think you're being overdramatic."

"The reason I've never had a serious relationship," Shallon began, taking a deep breath, "is because the moment I think there could possibly be a chance, my mother gets wind of my relationship and scares the guy, whoever he is, away from me. She bombards him with all these questions about how he treats me, and what his views are on marriage and how many kids he wants to have. What he wants to do in the future. And then she tells him all the things he's doing wrong, how his career plans aren't possibly stable enough or that they won't provide enough income for our future together, or that his stance on having kids is wrong and that he's not worth my time, and then I'm left alone wondering how I'm even related to her."

Liv stared at Shallon, wide-eyed. "That didn't happnen."

"Oh, believe me, it did," Shallon said, shaking her head. "Seven times."

Liv whistled. "Damn, girl. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Shallon glanced down at the floor. "I really like Lance. I don't want to scare him off."

"He doesn't seem like the type to be easily scared off," Liv commented. "You _did_ shove him down Makeout Cove."

"He screamed like a little girl all the way down," Shallon snorted.

"Look, all you have to do is call him and ask him to do you a favour. Let him know how crazy your parents are, your mom especially, and ask if he still wants to help," Liv said. "And if he says no, then go solo."

"And my mother will marry me to the hobo who set up camp on our lawn back home," Shallon muttered.

Liv giggled. "This wedding should be fun. Now call him."

Shallon took a deep breath, picked up her phone, and punched in the number, waiting.

* * *

Lance was writing out notes for a class when his cell phone rang. He glanced over and raised an eyebrow, staring at the caller ID. "Dude," his roommate commented. "Are you gonna get that?"

"Right," Lance muttered, picking up the phone. "Hey Shal, what's up?"

"Hi," Shallon said, and her voice cracked. "Sorry."

"No problem." Lance glanced at the clock. It was close to four in the afternoon, California time. "What's up?" he repeated. There was silence for so long that Lance thought the connection was cut. "Hello?"

"Give it to me," he heard someone hiss. Then, "Sorry about her," Liv said. "She's just worried about a ton of things right now. Listen, Shal is wondering if you can do her a favour."

"What favour?" Lance asked curiously.

There was scuffling on the other end before Shallon spoke. "My sister's wedding is this Saturday and I kind of need a date. I was wondering if-"

"Sure," Lance said immediately.

"Before you-what?" Shallon asked, confused.

"Sure," Lance repeated. "I need a break from, well, school."

"Wow, that's great, but before you come flying out here I do have to warn you about my mother." Shallon swallowed loudly enough that Lance heard it through the phone. "She's crazy, for starters."

"I'm sure she's not too bad," Lance tried.

Shallon started to laugh. "I appreciate your faith in my mother. However, she's ruined every relationship I've ever had with any guy and you have to know what you're getting into, because there's a huge chance you won't want anything to do with me after she's torn into you."

"Intriguing," Lance said, leaning forward and smiling. "Tell me more."

* * *

 **Next chapter: wedding! and does riley get her architecture internship?**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long :( it was midterm season.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	17. Fifteen: Girl Meets Shallon

**Chapter outfits:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=210292204**

* * *

 _ **FIFTEEN: GIRL MEETS SHALLON**_

"You know, I'm not sure why your sister chose white as the colours for her wedding," Liv commented as she and Riley convened in the prep tent with Shallon.

"Believe me, I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure my mother talked her into it," Shallon muttered, roughly adjusting the fabric tulle draped down her dress's bodice. "I hate this stupid dress. I hate these stupid, painfully tight shoes. And I hate that I have to introduce Lance to my mother."

"You still haven't done that?" Riley asked.

"His flight got in last night, I still haven't seen him. Make sure you find him and sit with him, okay?" Shallon muttered, reaching up for her hair when Liv stopped her.

"Don't," Liv sing-songed. "The hairstylist will kill you."

"I'm ready to strangle someone," Shallon muttered.

"Shallon!" An older woman came into the tent. Shallon's mother, Nadine. "You look gorgeous, darling. Now, where's this handsome date you brought? Or was that a story you told me just so I wouldn't force you to marry Tom?"

"Mom," Shallon groaned. "Tom would never agree to that."

"I don't know," Nadine said, shaking her head. "That man has nowhere to go but our lawn, he's practically family."

 _Ah,_ Riley thought. _The hobo on their lawn._

"Mom, would you cut it out already? I brought someone, you'll meet him after the ceremony," Shallon snapped. "Where's Addie?"

"You mean Adaline," Nadine said reproachfully.

"Mom, I'm not going to call my sister by her full name when I've called her Addie for eighteen years," Shallon said, shaking her head. "Why are you always so stuck in the past? Just because you forced Addie into this marriage doesn't mean you can do the same thing to me." With that, Shallon stomped out of the tent.

Liv and Riley exchanged worried glances, and made to follow after her when Nadine spoke: "Really, Riley, that's the best you could wear?"

Riley's mouth fell open as she froze in place. Nadine shot her a look of disapproval before walking out. Liv whistled. "That woman is something."

"I guess Shal wasn't kidding about her mom being a wack-job," Riley muttered. "Come on, let's go find Chase and Lance."

They made their way back down the sand to where they'd left the men sitting. "Hey," Riley said when she sat back down next to her boyfriend, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Shallon's mom just told me I looked ugly."

"What?" Chase demanded.

"Yeah, she did," Liv said, with a shake of her head. "It was so rude and uncalled for. She and Shallon got into this huge argument, Shal stormed out, and then Nadine turned to Riley and said, 'That's the best you could wear?' and then she left!"

Chase shook his head. "It's probably just because of the wedding, Riley, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Oh no, I'm sure she meant it," Liv said. "It was so horrible that there's no doubt she meant to say it."

"I'm starting to get a little nervous," Lance admitted.

"Maybe you should just get back on the next flight to New York," Riley suggested. "I'll come with you."

"I did not come back to LA just so you could go back to New York," Chase groaned.

Riley shoved him gently. "I was speaking metaphorically."

Lance swallowed. "I mean, Shallon gave me a pretty good run-down of what her mother was usually like, but I kind of thought she was exaggerating."

"Oh, no, she's about as bad as Shallon described," Riley said. "And I don't say that about anyone."

"Plus, Shallon said that her mother forced her sister to get married. I mean, it kind of makes sense, since she's been obsessed with marrying Shallon off. What mother would condone their daughter getting married at 22 though?" Liv asked, shaking her head.

"Apparently Shallon's," Riley said with a sigh. "Poor Shallon."

"Let's just get this wedding over with," Chase said, sliding an arm around Riley's waist. "I really want to catch up with you," he murmured in her ear, sending chills down Riley's spine and goosebumps erupting on her skin.

"Yeah," she whispered back, smiling up at him. Next to her, both Liv and Lance started gagging, although Lance glanced away to Nadine with a strange look on his face.

* * *

Most of the wedding had gone off without a hitch, Riley was glad to see. Dinner was finished and plates were being cleared away and people were starting to head onto the dance floor. "Has anyone seen Shallon?" Liv asked, coming back from the bathroom. "I haven't seen her since her mom chewed her out in the middle of Shal's speech."

Riley shook her head. "I can't believe Shallon's mom did that. Lance went off to find her a few minutes ago."

"Doesn't look like he's had much luck," Chase observed, indicating Lance with his head. "He's been dipping in and out of the tent for the last thirty seconds."

Liv leaned back in her chair. "Go dance, lovebirds. Or make out in a closet, I'm not sure which you want to do more."

"There will be plenty of time to make out after the dance floor closes," Riley joked. "C'mon, Hartford, show me your moves." She grabbed Chase and practically dragged him onto the dancefloor. Liv could hear Chase protesting loudly, "I can't dance! I don't want to!" She laughed, though she looked around wistfully, wishing Josh was here at the wedding to keep her company. She was happy for him and Maya, but she hated how alone she felt.

Meanwhile, on the dancefloor, Chase was proving to Riley just how bad of a dancer he was. "You really can't dance, can you," Riley said after five songs. "I've lost count of how many times you looked dorkier than I do. Also, the number of times you stepped on my feet."

"I'm not very coordinated," Chase admitted sheepishly. "But I never denied my lack of dance ability."

"True, but I thought you were exaggerating. You thwacked the best man where the sun doesn't shine, and that shouldn't be possible given how your arms don't reach that low."

Chase burst out laughing and held Riley close to him. "But you love me, right?"

Riley leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, the dancing might be a dealbreaker."

"I think I can persuade you to keep me around." Chase winked at her.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" Riley asked, smirking at him.

"Can you wait three hours or do you wanna go find a closet?" Chase teased.

"Oh, you," Riley said, giggling, and closing the little distance there was between them with a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more, Mini."

* * *

Lance was going out of his mind. Between being shell-shocked from the way Shallon's mom had ambushed her own daughter and interrupted Shallon's very funny and touching maid of honor speech, and Shallon having disappeared from the venue entirely since she'd fled the stage, he was worried out of his mind. She definitely wasn't in the main tent area, but she wasn't in the bathroom, the prep tent, or anywhere along the beach, that he could see. The only place he could see her possibly being is back at her and Riley's apartment, but would she really leave her own sister's wedding?

Then again, after what her mother had done, Lance honestly couldn't blame her if she'd fled. He pulled out his phone and called her, nearly at his wits end. "Please pick up," he murmured, as the beep sounded in his ear.

"Hello?" Shallon asked, her voice cracking.

"Shal? God, where are you, I've been looking all over the beach for you!" Lance spun around as if he could possibly see her now.

"I'm not coming back." Shallon sniffed. "She ruined it for me."

"Well, what she did was extremely uncalled for," Lance agreed. "Did you go home?"

"I'm actually sitting at the Chick Fil-A down the street," Shallon said, a giggle escaping. "In my dress, and I'm sure my makeup's running and I look like a raccoon, so I think people must be thinking that I got ditched at the altar. Or at the RR/CC."

Lance couldn't help but laugh with her. "Did you want some company? And possibly a ride home?"

Shallon exhaled hard. "Am I a bad sister for leaving?"

Lance wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "I think you have a valid reason for leaving. But I think you should come back and talk things out with your mom."

"No way. That woman has ruined enough of my life. Can you get emancipated even if you're legally an adult?"

"You could probably file a restraining order, although I'm not sure any lawyer would grant it," Lance suggested. "Shal, what do _you_ want to do?"

Shallon sighed. "I guess I should come back."

"No one's forcing you to," Lance cautioned.

"I'm coming back for Addie. And if I see _that woman_ again," Shallon's voice shook, "you're going to have to hold me back or I swear I might punch her out. Then maybe _she_ can file a restraining order."

Lance smiled in spite of the threat. "I'll be there."

* * *

Josh came into the main room to see Maya curled up on the couch in her sweatpants and a sports bra. "Hey," he said, flopping on top of her.

"Hey," Maya said indignantly, her greeting muffled by her mouth squished against a pillow. "Get off of me."

Josh rolled over and pulled her up. "Tired?"

"Tired."

"Sick?"

"Sick."

"Need me to stay longer?"

"Could you?" Maya asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes.

"I mean, technically I don't have to back, at least not to California," Josh reminded her. "I went to California to get away from New York."

"Because of me," Maya said, frowning.

"Because watching you with Lance was too painful for me to handle, most days," Josh corrected her. "And because I lost my internship."

"What are you gonna do now then?" Maya whispered.

"I don't plan on any of this," Josh said, gesturing to the two of them, "changing, whatsoever. And there'll always be more opportunities. I'm still looking around."

"As long as you're okay with a little ambiguity," Maya said, smiling up at him.

"Hey," Josh said, grinning and kissing her. "What's life without a little ambiguity?"

* * *

 **Had to throw some Joshaya in there and show them some love :)**

 **Also...CHILEY!**

 **What do you think about Shallon's mom? What do you think went down between Nadine and Shallon - and why do you think Nadine acts and treats people (and Shallon) the way she does? Any guesses?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	18. Sixteen: Girl Meets Future Changes

**Chapter outfits:**

 **WCDS: www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=211220304**

 **Everyone else:** **www dot polyvore dot com slash cgi slash set?id=211221442**

* * *

 ** _SIXTEEN: GIRL MEETS FUTURE CHANGES_**

Riley tapped her heel lightly on the glass floor gently, the nerves getting the best of her. Her interview with the design firm had gone well, but it had been over a week ago. Then, yesterday out of the blue, she'd gotten a call from the firm asking her to come back in for a meeting.

But they didn't clarify whether or not she'd gotten the internship, which was why the butterflies were running rampant around her stomach. Riley glanced down at her outfit, wincing. It was a little wild and out of her comfort zone in terms of, well, style, and colour, but the woman on the phone had specifically said to dress to impress, and when Riley had asked what that meant, the woman laughed and said, "Probably something you wouldn't ordinarily wear."

With that, Riley had enlisted Shallon's help to find her an outfit in time for her meeting, which was good for both of them, because Shallon was still reeling from her sister's wedding, and her fight with her mother. Riley shook her head, replaying the events of that night over and over. It was baffling, the way Nadine had reacted, and embarrassed not only Shallon, but probably Addie as well.

 _"What kind of outfit do you think they're looking for?" Shallon asked as they walked through the boutique mall._

 _"The woman on the phone said something I wouldn't ordinarily wear," Riley quoted. "I do remember everyone I met wearing very vibrant and intricate and wild designs, though."_

 _"Great," Shallon said, clapping her hands, "that totally means you're a front-runner for the internship. If they want you to dress like them, it means they must like you."_

 _"Stop getting my hopes up," Riley groaned. "Just help me find something."_

They'd stumbled across the dress Riley was currently wearing at the very last boutique they'd visited. It was the very last dress, buried behind many others in the reject pile. Riley was a little hesitant about the colours, and she wasn't a fan of the orange, but even she'd had to agree with Shallon, that the dress looked amazing on her.

The receptionist looked up from her desk and smiled at Riley. "She's ready for you now. Take the elevator up to the sixty-third floor, it'll be the room at the end of the hall straight ahead. Knock three times and wait for her assistants to open the door."

"Thank you," Riley replied politely, standing up and heading for the elevator. She rode it up to the 63rd floor and followed the receptionist's instructions. After about thirty seconds, the doors opened.

"Hi, you must be Riley," a brunette said, smiling. "I'm Angelique, I run the Department of Architectural Design here at WCSD."

"Angelique, let her step inside before we begin pleasantries," another woman sighed. She was sitting behind a desk, so Riley assumed she ran the company. Riley stepped inside and Angelique shut the door. "Come take a seat, Miss Matthews."

Riley walked as confidently as she could to where the chairs were. She took a seat in the left one, and Angelique sat in the right. "How are you today, Miss Matthews?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Riley replied.

"My name is Giulie Jackson, and I am the CEO of WCSD," the woman, Giulie, replied. "You may call me Ms. Jackson."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Jackson," Riley answered. Her heart was hammering a mile a minute, and she wished she had Chase with her to squeeze his hand.

"This is my personal assistant, Callan McCrae," Giulie said, waving a hand to the blonde standing next to her.

"Hi," Callan said, smiling.

"Hi," Riley replied. She was relieved to see she had met the dress code requirements - Angelique's dress had an orange fabric strip running across the front, and Callan donned a grey dress that resembled a suit. But it was Giulie's outfit that made her feel at ease - the CEO was wearing a dress with almost as many colours on it as a rainbow, and it was such a unique design that it took all of Riley's willpower not to stare.

"As you know when you interviewed here last week, here at West Coast Style & Design we have three departments, a fashion design and communications department, an interior design department, and an architectural design department, which is where you are interested in working, yes?" Giulie asked.

Riley nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"We interviewed quite the number of candidates for the three internships our company offers every year," Angelique explained. "Do you remember if your interviewer told you about what our architectural department does? It's more than just a typical architecture firm."

Riley racked her brain. "He mentioned something about doing outdoor design as well as designing the actual building. He also said that the department worked closely with the interior design department in major projects."

Giulie smiled. "That is not the answer I expected. The other seven candidates we called back for an interview today failed to give that answer."

Riley's palms were sweating now. But from the smiles on everyone's faces, the tightness in her chest eased. Angelique turned to her. "Riley, welcome to WCSD."

* * *

Josh had essentially moved into Maya's dorm room, since he didn't really have a place of his own. But he was looking at potential apartments around Parsons, so she could move out of her dorm and in with him (though he had a feeling neither his brother nor Maya's parents would be too thrilled with that). Because he planned on living with her, it only made sense that he bring her condo-shopping with him.

"How about this one?" Maya suggested, after the realtor had left them alone to examine the space and talk things out. "I really like the location and the view is fantastic."

"Any view of Central Park is fantastic," Josh said, laughing. He took an analytical look around the room. "Ideally, it'd be nice to have at least one more room aside from the bedroom."

"In case we fight?" Maya asked, wrinkling her nose.

"So we don't both have to work out in the main area," Josh said, shaking his head. "You need somewhere to do your artwork."

"Josh, the price on this place is worth it for not having any extra room," Maya said.

"Okay, did you want to put an offer in on this place?" Josh asked.

Maya nodded. "I do, but do you?"

Josh glanced around. He could really see the two of them living here in the future. The lack of extra space, extra separation, just in case, was a little worrisome, but they would figure it out. "Let's do it."

Maya waved the realtor over when Josh's phone rang. He took it out and saw Liv was calling. "You go over the details first, I'll be right there in a minute," he promised, taking Liv's call. "Hello?" he asked, watching Maya head towards the realtor and begin talking.

"It's me," Liv said, her voice cracking.

Josh's protective instincts went up immediately. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"I am," Liv said, taking a deep, though shaky, breath. "I'm supposed to meet my birth parents in two hours and I'm kind of having a meltdown. I wish you were here."

Josh sighed, "I didn't even know you had agreed to meet them."

"It was kind of a last minute decision," Liv admitted. "It's at this really nice restaurant, so I actually had to dress up a little nicer, and I'm really nervous and I wish you were here and-"

"Liv, breathe," Josh said calmly. "Everything will be fine, just be yourself. They're the ones that wanted to reach out to you in the first place, so they're not going to through you out of the restaurant as soon as they lay eyes on you."

"Thanks," Liv said sarcastically.

"I wish I could talk longer, but I'm kind of in the middle of something," Josh said apologetically. "Let me know how it goes, okay? And don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Josh," Liv said, taking another deep breath. "I will."

Josh hung up and headed over to Maya. "What did Liv want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's meeting her birth parents tonight and she's freaking out a little," Josh explained.

"Oh," Maya's expression changed. "I didn't know she was planning to do that."

"I was the only one she told," Josh admitted, knowing it would probably throw a wrench into their relationship. But he didn't want to lie to her.

"I wonder why," Maya said bitterly.

"Maya," Josh sighed. "Don't be like that. I love _you,_ not Liv."

"I know," Maya said, biting her lip. "I don't know why I'm so insecure."

Josh wrapped his arms around her, hugging Maya tightly. "Everyone's insecure about something. The important thing is that someone to have another person in their life to make them feel a little less insecure."

"You're so corny."

"And you love it," Josh teased.

"I do," Maya said, wincing. She tilted her head up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

* * *

"So I guess we should celebrate," Shallon said, setting four champagne glasses down on the table as well as two bottles of champagne.

"Two bottles? Shal, I have class tomorrow," Riley groaned.

"Girl, the three of you can share a bottle, the second one is just for me," Shallon replied, popping a bottle open and pouring a generous glass for herself before passing the bottle to Lance. "I'm still trying to erase my sister's wedding from my memory."

"Did you and your mom fix things before she left?" Riley asked.

Shallon laughed, "Yeah, like there's any trying getting through to that woman."

"What made her the way she is now?" Lance asked. "No one is that cruel without a reason."

Shallon shrugged. "For as long as I've known her, that's the way she's been. Try growing up with her."

Chase shook his head. "That's so rough, Shallon."

"Yeah, well, you learn to deal with it. Accept it. And know that no matter what you do, it'll never be good enough for her," Shallon finished, tipping her champagne glass almost vertically and dumping its contents down her throat. Without coughing. Which was impressive. She set the glass gently down on the table before heading for the liquor cabinet. "I need something stronger than champagne."

"Try the Bacardi," Riley called. "Or whatever Vodka we have in there."

"Maybe you shouldn't be enabling her?" Chase murmured in Riley's ear.

"I always cut her off after one glass, don't worry," Riley whispered back. "It's sweet you care so much. I think she needs it right now."

Chase nodded. "I get it. I mean, I can't imagine what she's going through, but I understand."

"Also," Riley whispered, "the drunker she gets, the less likely it'll be that she hears us tonight." She winked.

Chase choked on his champagne and started coughing. Riley burst out laughing. "When did you get all crazy, girl?" Chase demanded, when he finally managed to inhale properly.

"I don't know," Riley said, snuggling up into his arms, watching Lance try to help Shallon open the Bacardi. "There's just something about you, Hot Pants."

"You're the best," Chase admitted, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," Riley said, grinning cheekily. "So are you."

* * *

 **D'aw...**

 **Okay I'm Canadian but even the election has fucked me up real good and if you ever need to talk to me, my socials (found on my profile) and my inbox on FF are ALWAYS open for any of you.**

 **I'm so sorry about not updating in like fifteen days I've been working like crazy and school has been a bitch.**

 **Hope this was okay!**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Lauren.**


	19. Please Read, IMPORTANT!

Hey all!

I'm sorry this isn't another update but I have a question for you all and it's about **MY NEXT FANFIC.**

I took a huge risk bringing in Chase as an OC because I know everyone in this fandom is rather attached to its main characters as endgame with each other and there be no outsiders coming in, and it did pay off immensely and I'm glad you all liked that.

Would you be interested if I did the same thing for my next fanfic, or did you want me to stay within the Clique Six? I have a couple of ideas for both scenarios but I want to know what you think.

Please drop a message or a review and let me know, I'd really appreciate it!

 **She's So Gone will be updated by the end of this week (either tonight or Sunday, not sure yet!)**

Thank you!

XOXO, Lauren.


	20. Seventeen: Girl Meets Finality Part One

**These last few chapters are gonna be like, really short, sorry. I'm trying to finish this story before exams start in two weeks.**

 **Love you all!**

* * *

 _ **SEVENTEEN: GIRL MEETS FINALITY**_

PART ONE: DAYDREAMS & MEMORIES

Riley almost couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last few months. She was finished her second year of university, she'd gotten an internship at one of the toughest and most prestigious design firms in the state, and she was back together with Chase. Only one of those scenarios had been a part of her plan (the first one) when she'd graduated high school so long ago.

She couldn't believe Maya was back together wish Josh, she couldn't have guessed that her best friend would buddy up with her oldest friend's ex, nor could she have predicted she and Chase would have reconnected and gotten back together.

In a way, she kind of had Farkle to thank for where she was, because had it not been for his persistence, there was no way Chase would even be a part of her life right now, and Riley didn't want to think about how far she might have let herself go if that hadn't happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Chase asked, coming up behind her.

Riley turned around; she'd drifted off staring at the vast Pacific Ocean. "Nothing much. Just how much my life has changed."

Chase laughed, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Life tends to do that."

"Don't," Riley groaned, "you're starting to sound like my father."

Now that school was finished for the year, Riley and Chase were going to head back to Chicago to visit Chase's family, and then to New York to visit hers. Shallon was going to stay in Los Angeles and stay as far away from her mother as possible, and Lance was going to visit her during the summer. Liv had met with her biological parents and been accepted into medical school at San Fran, a year earlier than she'd planned on applying. After talking to both sets of parents, Liv had sent in an application to enter in the winter semester. None of them had been surprised that she'd been given early admission to the program. She'd quit her job at The Crew and was packing up her apartment, ready to move. "It's gonna be so different next year," Riley murmured.

"It's already been so different," Chase said. "This time last year, you were in a deep denial spiral and I was pining away for you."

"You're the one who ended things, remember?" Riley teased.

"You're never going to let that go, are you," Chase sighed.

"I suppose maybe one day I will, but I can't make any promises," Riley said quietly.

"Come on," Chase coaxed, tugging her back inside. "We have packing to do."

"Our flight leaves in four days," Riley said, raising an eyebrow but following him in nonetheless.

"And the faster we pack, the faster we can have sex," Chase said seriously.

Riley burst out laughing. Then she realized just how serious he was. "Oh," she said, a sly grin curling her lips. " _Oh._ I see how it is, Mr. All-That."

"Good," Chase said, scooping her off her feet. Riley squealed. "Because I want to give you a sneak peek."

* * *

Everything in Maya's life was perfect right now, which really bothered her, because her life had pretty much been anything but up until now. So when a disgruntled Lucas Friar came stomping up to her at the table she was sitting at in Parsons, she realized the tables really had turned. "So, Ranger Rick," Maya drawled. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"My life is a mess," Lucas groaned, taking the seat across from her and slumping down on the table.

"What happened?" Maya asked, setting her pencil down.

"I screwed up at the vet clinic, I mixed up three files and almost got the wrong dog sent to surgery, and I feel like I'm drowning between classes and this internship and I'm in love with this girl who works with me, except she hates me because I fucked up those files and almost got the wrong dog sent to have unnecessary spleen removal and my life is a mess," Lucas said without moving.

Maya laughed. "That was a whole circle of mumbo-jumbo, Huckleberry. Tell me about this girl."

So Lucas talked, managing to lift his head ever-so-slightly off of the table. Her name was Emma, she had pretty blue eyes and long dark hair and legs that went on for days, she smelled like flowers-

"Hold on," Maya interrupted. "You've _smelled_ her? Wait, you smelled Riley's hair in the eighth grade. Never mind."

Lucas groaned. "She hates me."

"She's just mad because you almost killed a dog, and she loves animals just like you do," Maya said. "I'm sure she knows it was just a mistake."

"I can't believe they didn't fire me," Lucas admitted.

"Could they have though? It's part of your program to do a work placement."

"I'm sure they could if I killed an animal," Lucas muttered.

"But you didn't!" Maya said optimistically. "You almost did, but you didn't."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lucas said sarcastically. "Maya, what am I going to do?"

"First, you need to explain to Jenna-"

"Emma," Lucas corrected immediately.

"You need to explain to _Emma_ ," Maya emphasized, winking at him, "that you know it was a mistake and that you're sorry, and talk to your boss. Tell him or her that you're really strung out thin and if you take on any more extra work you'll spontaneously combust. Obviously you'd need to word it a little more eloquently, but say it desperately enough that they get the gist. And also, grow a pair, since you seem to have lost yours somehow. Tell Emma how you feel and ask her out."

"And if all of that backfires in my face?" Lucas asked.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Maya groaned. "I thought I was supposed to be the pessimistic one. When did life suck all the optimism out of yours and Riley's?"

"Shit happens," Lucas sighed. "Thanks Maya."

"Anytime, Ranger Rick." Maya picked her pencil back up. "I'm always here."

* * *

 **I thought Lucas needed more screen-time (that's so not the right word to use rn but idrc) so I threw in some Lucaya.**

 **Hope this doesn't really suck too bad.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Lauren.**


	21. Eighteen: Girl Meets Finality Part Two

**I owe all of my loyal readers a huge apology.**

 **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but I've honestly lost interest in this story and I hate that I have. The truth is, I no longer know where I'm going with this story and inspiration is not forthcoming at all. So with a heavy heart, I'm putting this book to rest, and this will be the final chapter of the two-book series.**

 **A lot of you guys have seemed pretty open to the idea of me doing another "book" in this world I've created, but I don't see that happening so I'm moving onto another GMW project (I saw an idea on Tumblr and was like I'm totally gonna do this). That should be up soon after I've posted this.**

 **I love you all for sticking with me for so long, and I'm sorry to have to disappoint you all with this news, but I think it's time to put this story, and this AU world, to rest. Thank you guys for everything, and I hope you'll join me on the next journey.**

 **XOXO, Lauren.**

* * *

 _ **EIGHTEEN: GIRL MEETS FINALITY (PART TWO)**_

PART TWO: CHASE DOES A THING

Never in her wildest dreams did Riley ever think her life was ever going to take a turn the way it had in the last couple of days. Liv and Shallon, her two closest friends in Los Angeles, were both leaving - Shallon to London for a year-long architecture abroad program that UCLA offered, and Liv to New York to start medical school. That left her alone in Los Angeles.

Thankfully, Chase had agreed to move in with her and take care of her while she finished up at UCLA. Riley had applied for the same abroad program Shallon had, but in Paris, but her application had been declined, so that was that.

Today was both of the girls' last day in Los Angeles. The apartment was now half-empty; Riley had half-heartedly tried to search for another roommate to move in to help her deal with the astronomical price of rent, but when Chase agreed to make the move to California, she'd abandoned the search. It wasn't worth trying to add another person into the fold right now. If the right person came along, Riley decided she'd consider it down the road. But for now, she was ready to start the next chapter of her life with her boyfriend.

"All right," Shallon said, clearing her throat. The apartment was filled with boxes and suitcases of all of her things. "The U-Haul is here."

Lance and Chase each picked up a box marked 'HOME' and started for the truck. Shallon would be staying on campus at Oxford University, which meant there wasn't enough room for all of the things she had in California. So she was going to have to send some of her things back to her parents' place. "You could've left your stuff here," Riley had said quietly at the time. But Shallon had politely declined, saying that she didn't want to fill the apartment with her own things if she wasn't living there anymore. "But then you have a reason to come back," Riley had admitted.

"Oh, Riles," Shallon had said, blinking back tears. " _You're_ the reason I have to come back."

Now, both girls equally teary-eyed and unwilling to say goodbye, they wrapped each other up in a tight hug. Shallon had two suitcases that she was taking with her on the plane, but was also shipping six more suitcases that she couldn't afford to take on the plane with her. "I can't believe this is it," Riley admitted.

"Yeah," Shallon echoed.

"What am I gonna do without you for a year?" Riley asked, laughing despite the growing lump in her throat.

Shallon laughed too. "C'mon, Riles. You'll be living life here with Chase. And honestly? The only person you've ever needed in your life, Riley, is you. And as long as you never let go of who you are, you'll be fine."

Riley let out a sob. "You'd better not let go of who you are, either, because the only thing I can tolerate you coming back to California with is an accent." They dissolved into tears.

When Lance and Chase returned up with two deliverymen, they found their girlfriends clinging to each other, makeup running, and sobbing loudly. "Oh god," Chase sighed, and immediately reached to pull them apart.

Lance pulled Shallon away. "It's gonna be okay," he told her.

"You'll come to visit?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Of course," he reassured her. She leaned up to kiss him.

Riley and Chase watched them, with his arms around her. "She'll be fine," Riley said to nobody in particular, but only Chase heard her.

"She will," Chase agreed. "And so will you. Because you have me."

Riley turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "Remember that day we spent together, where I chopped off my hair and we talked about getting tattoos and getting drunk and running away together?"

"Yeah?" Chase said, not sure where she was going with this.

Riley smiled. "Even though we didn't do any of that crazy shit at the time, and I was frustrated that we didn't, I'm so glad we didn't now. I don't think our relationship would've been the same if we had. I'm so lucky. I hope you know that."

"I think I'm the lucky one, Mini," Chase murmured, kissing her hair. "I won the fucking lottery with you."

"You saved me," Riley whispered.

"Gross, you two," Lance called.

"Shut up," Riley retorted. "You two are just as gross."

The four of them started laughing, and all shared a group hug. Shallon broke away first. "My flight leaves in three hours...I should get going," she said wistfully.

"I'll miss you so much," Riley told her. "Have fun, and don't forget to text me."

"I'll miss you just as much, if not more," Shallon agreed. "Stay you, you hear me?" They hugged again.

And five minutes later, the boxes, suitcases, and Lance and Shallon were gone, and it was just Chase and Riley. The apartment had never seemed to empty or quiet. "It's already not the same," Riley sighed.

"It shouldn't be," Chase told her. "But we'll make it our own." He reached down to take her hand. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Riley asked, shocked.

Chase stepped away and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Riley inhaled sharply. "Chase..."

"Relax, it's not what you think," Chase said laughing. "You forget, I'm not on one knee."

Riley laughed, "Right."

"Maybe, though, in the future," Chase murmured. He opened the box, and inside of it laid a small, sparkling, anchor with a heart on top.

"Chase..." Riley exhaled for the second time. "It's gorgeous."

Chase took it out and held it up to her. "I thought it was fitting."

"How?" Riley asked quietly, allowing him to put it on her. She was still looking at it.

"Because two years ago, I was lost. I didn't know who I was. I'd lost my girlfriend, and potentially my child. I couldn't handle it, and I couldn't figure out how to fix things. Then I met you, and all of a sudden, my life meant something again. You kept me tethered to a world I thought I'd never be tethered to again."

"Like an anchor," Riley understood. "I'm your anchor."

"You kept me grounded. And when we were apart...I think you can agree with me when I say that neither of our lives were great. And also, the anchor is a symbol of hope, something I've been told you had a lot of when you were younger. I think it's pretty fitting."

Riley smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"How did _we_ get so lucky," Chase corrected. "I love you, Riley Matthews."

"I love you too, Chase Hartford." Riley tilted her head up, the anchor glittering as she moved, to seal the gesture with a kiss. Riley Matthews had once been lost. But all it took was the right person for her to find herself again. And knowing what she did now, Riley was more than sure that she'd never be gone again.

 **END.**

* * *

 **Here's the link to Riley's necklace:** **img0 dot etsystatic dot com slash 000 slash 0 slash 6120756 slash il_fullxfull dot 329914054 dot jpg**

 **Keep subscribed to this story or my user profile to know when I've posted the next story!**

 **XOXO, Lauren.**


End file.
